The Comic Hut
by abzbee
Summary: AU. Charlie owns a comic book store and plays match maker for her friends and customers: So Destiel, Sabriel and maybe some other ships later on. Full summary inside. ENJOY! Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be
1. Chapter 1 - Greetings

_**Hiya **__**guys, I don't know why or if it's a good or bad thing but lately I've had an urge to write an AU. And I don't really know how this will pan out but I just feel like it needs to be made, so I've not really got much of a plan. In this AU Charlie owns a comic book store called "The Comic Hut". She opened it a little while after she finished school, so she's around 20 here. Will most likely see Charlie playing cupid for her friends and customers, so there's Destiel and Sabriel in there for ya', although I may add other ships later on. Unsure of whether this will contain smut or not, coz' I suck at writing it, or writing in general for that matter; the point is I'm rating it as M+ just to be safe. Enjoy!**_

**/**

Charlie raised her head expectantly as the bell above the door chimed, but scowled and dropped her head to the desk again when she saw just another guy enter her store. _2 weeks, 2 weeks and not one hot girl _she thought sadly. After around a minute she rose ungracefully from her seat and began pacing the store, weaving in between customers, righting displays, and offering her assistance to some of the lost looking individuals browsing the shelves to fight of the boredom she felt creeping into her mind. Deciding it was hopeless she sank into the seat behind the counter again. A vibrating sensation on her hip signalled a text from Dean.

_**Still on 4 2nite? **_

Charlie grinned at the text. Dean had been coming by every Friday night since she moved to Kansas for a movie night, almost always the highlight of her otherwise dull weeks. She had anticipated owning a comic book store to be fun, like a magic badge would arrive in the mail and she would instantly become a superhero or something, but so far nothing. Dean was helpful though, knowing how bored she got and often sacrificing his well earned lunch-breaks to come see her. Dean worked at 'Bobby Singer's auto garage', which was run by a gruff but kind man called Bobby Singer and his wife Ellen and daughter Jo. Charlie had never met Bobby or Ellen but heard great things from Dean and Jo. With a smile she text back:

**U know it! Bring popcorn or i swear ill slap u.**

_**Wever dork! Hows wrk goin?**_

**Sme as always. Thats borin and tiring. U?**

_**Nt 2 shabby. Got a Mercedes in so thats awesome. Wat movi do u wanna c? Inception is on Netflix.**_

Just then the bell for the door rung out again as a golden haired man entered the store. He immediately made a b-line for the desk Charlie was sat at. Getting closer she saw his eyes matched his golden hair and he was wearing a green cargo jacket and a smirk.

"Hey Red. This that new store all the cool cats are blabbing bout?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, this is the hippest joint in town." Her reply caused him to grin.

"Anyway, you got any Batman comics?" He asked, looking somewhat embarrassed. Seeing the small bat brooch pinned to his T-shirt she smiled knowingly; she had once been nervous about the world seeing her nerdy-ness. When she began embracing it all it was like a second coming-out to her. And for the second time her friends weren't all that surprised.

"Dude, this is a comic book store. Of_ course _we have Batman." At her words he smiled, his bravado coming up again.

"Yeah, well, duh. Anyway I want to know if you have a replacement for-" He pulled a comic from his backpack "_this_ comic. It's one of my favourites but my loser little brother spilled coffee all over it. He says it was an accident, but I tell you; he had a look in his eyes that said otherwise." He faked a look of terror. Charlie had to admit he was pretty funny.

"Yeah, we should have a replacement in stock somewhere. Charlie." She offered a hand.

"Gabriel." He shook it.

"Gabriel?! That's a new one." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad were bible bashers and their kids suffer as a result of their suckish names." Gabriel agreed. "It suites me though, I'm crazy." He winked. Charlie held up her hands in front of her.

"Sorry dude, I don't swing that way." She explained.

"Say no more." Gabriel held up his own hands and grinned. "Anyway, about my comic..."

"Oh God yeah, sorry. I'm forgetful like that. I think 90% of my brain is devoted to being a nerd and the other 10% is for everyday crap." She mused as the perused the shelves looking for a copy of Gabriel's comic. Snatching one up she returned to the till and scanned the comic, although she already knew it cost $19.99 off by heart.

"That's $19.99." Gabriel handed her a $20 bill and a piece of white paper.

"And that's my phone number." Charlie huffed.

"I_ just_ said-"

"Relax, Poison Ivy; I just wanna hang out as friends. You're pretty cool, for a chick." He clarified. "You do know what friends are, right?" He challenged.

"You do know what a shower is, don't you Sir Stink-a-lot?" She sneered playfully.

"That the best you can do? You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna challenge 'The Sass Master'." Before she could think of a comeback he put the comic into is backpack and left the store, bumping into Dean who entered. Charlie glanced at the clock; Dean was her right on time at 12:15 just like always.

"Hey Charlie. Why'd you stop texting me? Did Spock steal you SIM or something?" He laughed, proud of his punch line. Charlie however didn't look quite as impressed.

"No, I was talking to a customer. Weird name, he was called Gabriel. That was him just then, the guy you ran over to get over here and talk to me."

"Bite me." Dean grinned as he passed her a plastic bag. "Here's your _salad. _I swear, you're almost as bad as Sam." He hissed out the food name, causing Charlie to lightly punch his arm.

"Shut it, Commander Calorie."

"Ooh, good comeback. You think of that all by yourself?" He asked as he ruffled her hair.

"Dunno, did you pick out that outfit all by yourself?"

Soon after Dean left and Charlie continued on her boring path until 7:00, when she locked up her store and went home. When Dean arrived they watched Inception like planned, Charlie enjoying it and Dean giving up with the complex storyline, instead opting to try and get as much popcorn as possible in the lamp shade across the room. After Dean left Charlie went to bed without bothering to switch on her alarm; she never did on a Saturday because the shop only opened at 12:00 and she was always awake by then. Laying her head on her Dr Who pillow she stretched before hugging the warm quilt close to her and drifted off to sleep.

**/**

**So there you go, what do you think? This is just a little fun, probably won't get too serious unless asked otherwise. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 - On The Surface

**REMINDER/ Charlie=20 Dean=23 Sam=17 Gabe=22 Cas=20**

**/**

"I mean she's hot, seriously hot, like you have no idea how hot she is. But I'm just not feeling it. She's all 'why don't we go to dinner and do couple stuff' and I'm just here like... I like sex." Dean finished with a huff. Charlie nodded her head in agreement. Dean came by 'The Comic Hut' some days after work, such as this Monday afternoon, is finished where Sam would walk to after High School finished for the day and greet Charlie and Dean there. While waiting for Sam to arrive Charlie and Dean would talk about random things and on this week's agenda; relationships. Specifically Dean's recently official relationship with Lisa, a pretty girl that had swung by Bobby's shop to get her car fixed and caught Dean's eye.

"Yeah, I get that. Y'know, if she's yanking your chain you should drop her ass." Charlie tried to console Dean. Although he very rarely had an actual problem that needed attention from anyone else but himself when he did have an issue Charlie and Sam were his go to guys. Well, er, guy and girl. And lately it just didn't seem right talking to Sam about this stuff and so Dean came to Charlie, who had more experience dating girls than anyone else he could talk to. Before he could say more however the bell chimed and a tall Sam Winchester came into the shop, weighed down by the books overflowing from his long strong arms. Dean immediately rushed over to grab some books from the top of the pile and placed them with a heavy _thud _on Charlie's desk.

"Sam, unless they're all J.K Rowling and Tolkien they shouldn't be here." Charlie sounded kinda happy to see Sam with so many books, which only pushed Dean's mood down further.

"Sammy, you gotta stop pushing yourself like this. You're gonna get yourself killed!" He complained. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled to Charlie.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Charlie. How's business?" He looked around at the multiple displays, seeming especially drawn to the display of Harry Potter merchandise in a far corner.

"Oh, just the usual. You know, it's all Trekkies and Whovians around here." She laughed. They settled into a comfortable conversation about their favourite TV shows then. Around 10 minutes after the door's bell chimed and a whine of _but Cassieeeeeee! _could be heard as Gabriel dragged a blue eyed, black haired man into the store behind him.

"Gabriel! I have to study!" The stranger's surprisingly low voice rang out. Seeing Charlie Gabriel dropped the man's arm and rushed over to her.

"Charlie! How're you this fine day?" He asked as he flung an arm around her shoulders, her being only an inch or so shorter than him and pulled a lollipop from his pocket and began sucking it. "Who're the squares?" He gestured to Sam and Dean with his lollipop before returning it to his mouth.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester. Buddies of mine. Guys, this is Gabriel and..." She viewed the stranger Gabriel brought in with curiosity. Before the blue-eyed man could answer Gabriel cut in.

"This is my little bro, Castiel." He lowered his voice. "Total douche bag."

"GABRIEL!" Castiel shouted angrily from his place across the small store looking at comics. Gabriel went over and slapped him on the back.

"Hey, you know I'm just messing with you." He turned back to the brothers and Charlie. "So handsome, you come here often?" He smirked. Dean held up his hands.

"Sorry pal, I don't play for your team." He admitted.

"What a coincidence; I wasn't talking to you."Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What?" Dean's brow furrowed.

"I was talking to the stud muffin behind you." He gestured to Sam with a wink. Before Sam could respond though Dean stood in front of him, blocking Gabriel's view of his brother.

"Hey, no hitting on my brother!" His voice sounded calm but his balled up fists said otherwise. Gabriel tut.

"Touchy touchy are we? C'mon, you can have a go of mine." Gabriel threw an arm around Castiel's shoulders, which he shrugged off.

"Oh no, I'm _not_ letting you set me up on a blind date ever again!"

"Oh relax! She wasn't that bad." Gabriel reasoned.

"One she was a woman, two she was a mother of three and thirdly she was forty-six years old!" He shouted.

"Your point is?" Gabriel replied lazily.

"I'm twenty! How on earth did you think setting me up with someone over twice my age would work?" They continued arguing. Charlie took little notice though, her eye on Dean instead. Ever since Gabriel had brought up Castiel Dean had been silent, his eye trained on the blue eyed man instead. Charlie could see the blush rising in his cheeks and nudged him.

"What?" He mumbled his eyes still on Castiel.

"You feel alright?" She whispered concern evident in her voice. Eventually Dean ripped his eyes from Castiel and looked down at her.

"Yeah, fine. Why'd you ask?" His tone was equally low, but defensive. She raised her eyebrows and gestured to Castiel with a tip of her head.

"SHE TOLD ME SHE WASN'T A MAN!" Gabriel shouted.

"WELL SHE GOT THAT RIGHT; THAT WAS THE PROBLEM!" Castiel voiced. Charlie jumped in between the bickering pair.

"Dudes, how about you continue this little domestic somewhere else. Namely anywhere that isn't my store." She advised as some of the other customers began edging towards the exit. Castiel seemed to notice everybody else suddenly and his cheeks took on a shade of pink.

"I'm so sorry for my brother and my behaviours." He guiltily took a step from his brother to reduce any chances of the violence getting physical, mainly because although he knew they would never purposely hurt each other he was aware that while he was a better fighter, Gabriel could make his life hell with pranks that could rival the 10 plagues of Egypt in the bible. Gabriel got the message and adopted a cheery grin.

"I don't believe I actually introduced you guys properly. Anyway, Cassie; this is Charlie. She runs this fine establishment." He prompted for Charlie to shake Castiel's out stretched hand, which she did. "And that's... Dean? Anyway he's the one I tried to whore you out to, and that's his stunningly attractive brother Sam. Did I get that all right?" He looked back to Charlie.

"10/10!" She cheered.

"Awesome!" He laughed. "Anyway I only came to show Cassie where he could get a birthday present for me, so we better be going. I'll be seeing you Samsquatch" He winked at Sam, "In my dreams. Bye losers." He shouted after himself as he left the store, dragging Castiel with him. Sam cleared his throat.

"Well that was... weird." He laughed awkwardly.

"You're telling me." Replied Charlie.

**/**

**Hiya, so I felt really guilty I had only posted one chapter of this so here you go, have another. If you're enjoying this, please let me know, a little encouragement could probably help me get up another chapter sooner! If you have any suggestions or ideas about where this story should go then please drop a line. Anyway, love you guys! You're awesome btw... ;)**


	3. Chap 3 - The Occupation Dating Situation

"Hello Charlie." Muttered Castiel as he approached the desk she was slumped over. He had been coming by more often lately, and as a result had become a good friend of Charlie's. In one hand he grasped a cup of coffee, which judging by his heavy lids was ineffective, and in the other hand he clutched his beloved trench-coat as the heat was too much for coats.

"Hey there Cas." She grinned at his slightly dishevelled appearance. Every day that Cas came by he would appear like this. Doing his major meant spending a lot of time at school but he had to keep his cheap job in a coffee shop far from the school, meaning a lot of rushing around between school, work and home. "How're you doing?"

"I am well. And you? I believe you have been having some trouble lately?" Charlie shot him a searching glare. "Gabriel told me." He admitted. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Figures. I've been planning on hiring someone to help pick up hours here but everyone I've interviewed is either an idiot or can't tell the difference between a Jedi and a storm trooper." She complained with a grim smile. Suddenly she grinned and her entire demeanour changed as she had an idea.

"CAS!" She shouted, even though he stood beside her. "You hate your job; I need someone to do my job! Why don't I hire you? You'll be hella close to your school and apartment. It's perfect!" Charlie had inherited some money when her parents died not long ago and had used some of the money to make this dream a reality. She had plenty of money for wages but everyone she interviewed she had hated almost instantly. But at least this way she would get to work with a friend. _Plus, _her mind added slyly, _it gives me a chance to set up Dean and Castiel. _Castiel seemed to debate her suggestion for a moment before he clasped Charlie's hand tight in his grasp.

"Thank you Charlie, you're kind to me but I cannot accept. I am not best suited to work in your comic store; you would lose money because of me. And as you point out every time we meet I am completely ignorant of every pop culture reference ever." He grimaced, as if the thought of losing money was more heinous than working in boredom day in day out. Charlie swatted at the air.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Please Cas. C'mon, I'm begging you here man. You'd be saving me from hell." Cas looked hesitant before he allowed a grin to grace his face.

"Then call me the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." She trapped him in a bear hug.

...

Castiel had started work at 'The Comic Hut' little over a week ago and he loved it. He got to spend time with his friends, got to meet interesting people and as much as he may deny it making him happy he got to see Dean. Castiel worked weekdays and Saturdays from 8:00 until 5:00, often having his shifts overlap with Charlie's. This particular Tuesday he looked up hopefully as the bell above the door rung out before wincing at the sight of Gabriel enter the store, closely followed by Sam Winchester.

"Gabe, you said you'd give me a ride home_. This_ is the comic book store." Sam complained.

"Cool it Sammyio-Buddio-Pallio, I'm just gonna say 'hey' to my lil' bro." Gabriel approached the front desk where Castiel was sat. "Hey there stinky." He sneered playfully, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"Gabriel. Sam. This is an unexpected surprise. You were riding together." Castiel observed.

"Well duh Sherlock. It wasn't gonna be an expected surprise, dumbass." Gabriel took a bite from the chocolate bar. Castiel sighed and returned to the book in his lap.

"Hey Castiel. Whatcha reading?" Sam asked politely.

"Charlie suggested I read the Harry Potter collection by J.K Rowling." He showed the cover of 'Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire'.

"Cool, one of my favourites." Sam laughed, resisting the urge to drop a spoiler on Castiel.

"Ugh, Sammich! You're such a nerd. You're lucky I love you for your dorkiness." Gabriel ruffled the taller man's hair.

"Stop it Gabe. And stop saying about loving me, it's creepy." Sam commanded however didn't have the heart to get angry.

"Aww, but it's true, Rapunzel the Plaid." Gabe tried to jump up and plant a kiss of Sam's cheek but Sam managed to jump away just in time. Sam grimaced.

"I only agreed to you driving me home from school because I didn't want Becky taking pictures of me from the bushes again. I did not agree to going out with you." He sighed. "Maybe if you asked properly." He grumbled, barely audible. Gabriel blinked.

"What?" Gabe asked stupidly.

"I said," Sam cleared his throat, "Maybe if you'd ask properly." Gabriel gulped.

"I-I. Sammy- er, Sam. Would you like to go out with me?" He spluttered out quickly, an undeniable tinkle of hope ringing in his voice.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Sam replied steadily. Gabriel looked like Christmas had arrived early. He practically attacked Sam and kissed him heatedly.

**/**

**Hola, have a 3****rd**** chapter why not? How're you guys enjoying this so far? I am having a lot of fun writing it. Maybe you could suggest some potential couples for Charlie A.K.A The Lurve Doctor to set up? Anyway, you're awesome and I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. I am going to sleep now; saw the Hobbit today and now am unbelievably tired, so goodnight. Hope you have a good day/night/apocalypse whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Green Monster

C4

_I have heard there was a secret cord,_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord,_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this, _

_The forth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah..._

Hallelujah rang out through the store. Charlie had said that Castiel shouldn't play such depressing and 'feel inducing' (_Whatever that means_ thought Castiel) songs in the store however Charlie was off work right now and the store was near empty. This was one of Castiel's favourite songs, the one his mother sung to him every night before she died when he was a baby. And even now there was just something about this song that calmed Castiel.

"Excuse me?" A pretty girl tapped Castiel on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thought process.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I was deep in thought." He smiled ruefully.

"Very deep in thought apparently..." He quirked an eyebrow. "You spilled your coffee." She pointed to the now-cold liquid he had knocked over with the arm he had perched on, now spilled across the desk.

"Oh, how clumsy of me!" He ran quickly out to the back room and returned moments later with a dozen paper towels, blushing furiously. She took some from him and began helping him to mop up the spill. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that." He muttered, waiting for her to drop the paper towels and for him to do it himself, like had happened so many times before.

"No, that's alright, its fine." She grinned, showing an equal set of pearly white teeth. Once the spill was cleaned up and the now soaking paper towels disposed of he offered her a hand, having learnt from Charlie that it was socially acceptable to introduce one's self after being helped by a stranger.

"Castiel."

"Abigail." She shook his outstretched hand. "I'm here for this." She held out a comic. He looked at it curiously. "Y'know, two seconds ago when I came over and tapped your shoulder? I was here to buy the comic. And of course, bring you back to the present before that coffee spilled all down your crotch. Ah," She sighed, as if recalling a memory "Feels like years ago now, doesn't it?" She grinned.

"Decades." He agreed, scanning the comic book. "$19.99 please." She handed him a $20 bill.

"Thanks." She took the change, receipt and comic from his hands. She turned around and stood perfectly still. Castiel coughed, prompting her.

"Erm... I believe this is the part where you leave." He didn't mean to sound rude, he just hadn't expected her to stay. She turned back to him and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Erm, my cousin is getting something so I just thought I'd stand with you for a bit. But it's okay, I'll go." She said sadly, beginning to walk away. Castiel grabbed her arm.

"No, you can stay. I'd like that." He smiled encouragingly, which she returned. She stood there for a moment more awkwardly before looking pointedly at his name tag (there was no store uniform but Charlie had insisted he wear it; she thought it made for a conversation point with customers).

"Castiel? That's an unusual name. I don't mean to be a bitch about it though." She bit her lip.

"I'm not offended. My mother and father were religious. All of siblings got similarly religious names. There's Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Raphael and Anael, but we just call her Anna. Plus we have a whole heavenly host of cousins and such with equally strange names." He listed them off easily. Abigail looked shell-shocked.

"They're not strange; they're unique." She managed to splutter out. Castiel smiled.

Just then the bell above the door chimed and Dean walked in. He waved over to Castiel and approached, offering up a brown paper bag. Castiel looked at it wearily.

"Oh, yeah. Er, I usually bring Charlie lunch but I don't know what you like so I just got you a burger. But if you don't like it I can go back and get you something else..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck, trying to hide his chagrin by turning to Abigail. "Hello?"

"Hey. I'm just here for a comic and got talking to Castiel." She pointed to the black haired man. Dean's green eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe that he was feeling jealous over such a stupid little thing.

"Okay, Dean." He offered a hand.

"Abigail" She shook it firmly.

"This is wonderful thank you Dean. Burgers make me very happy." Castiel pulled a burger from the bag. Dean and Abigail both laughed at his comment, but both their laughter's quickly died down when Dean shot the girl a warning look. She backed off towards the door, intimidated by Dean's sudden hostility.

"Anyway, I'd better be heading off." She shot Dean an apologetic look.

"But I thought you said your cousin needed something..." Castiel looked around the store, looking for anyone that might be with her.

"Oh no Sweetie. I just needed an excuse to talk to you." She winked and then escaped from the store speedily. Dean looked like he was about to burst with anger.

"You should have gotten her number Cas." He ground out.

"Why?" Castiel's head tilted to the side in a way that Dean could only judge as adorable.

"So you could go out with her. She obviously liked you." Dean said bluntly, growing quickly to love Cas' social blindness.

"Oh, did she?" Cas said matter-of-factly, taking a bite from his burger and moaning slightly at the burst of flavour (A sound Dean would never admit made his pants feel just a little tighter, because he was a straight, manly man who like women and cars and other man-stuff).

"Well duh! She was practically undressing you with her eyes." Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (another thing Dean would never admit to doing around Castiel because Dean was a straight, manly man).

"Well she would have been disappointed." Cas laughed slightly, thinking that Dean looked almost... Jealous about Abigail's interest. But that was impossible, right? Dean was about the most masculine person Castiel had ever met, and the thought of him getting jealous over something just seemed crazy.

"What? Why?" Dean blurted out, thrown off by Cas' comment. He couldn't be, could he?

"I like men." Castiel said plainly. Yes, he could apparently. Dean's jaw practically hit the floor. Castiel's brow furrowed, suddenly panicked that he had just ruined his friendship. "Why, is that a problem?" Dean thought he hear disappointment in Castiel's usually monotone voice.

"No! No, erm, no. That's... That's great actually." Dean could hardly believe what he was saying, unsure of whether it had been courage or stupidity that spurred him to say it.

"Why is it?" Castiel prompted, beaming. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip (_his pink, plump, delicious looking lip. His lips, oh his lips! Just imagine them against- NO! Dammit, Castiel, pull yourself together _Castiel's mind observed uselessly).

"I- I. I just remembered I need to go get Sammy! Bye!" Dean shouted back as he rushed out. Once outside the store and Castiel's sight Dean banged his head against the wall painfully. _Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! _He thought, mentally kicking himself. He got into his beloved Impala and drove away, ignoring the speed limit, desperate to escape.

Inside the store Castiel was still stood there dumb-founded. _How were you so stupid as to think he liked you?! He's straight for God's sakes _Castiel threw away his half-eaten burger and carried on with the day, trying and failing to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

_**/**_

_**Oh, Dean! You were so close! **_

_**I know, I'm evil. This chapter started out as really difficult but then it began to flow easily, so yeah. I'm actually kinda happy with the end result now, so that rocks. I have decided I will commit to this now so I'm hopefully posting every other day. I may have to cut down if it gets too much for me, but I will try, promise! I'm balancing this with my other fic Christmas Drabbles! Currently so when the holiday period is over this may become more regular or I may continue to balance it with another fic if I get any ideas. Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Will Dean grow a pair and ask Cas out? Will Charlie flatten him for being such a girl? We'll find out. Don't be afraid to drop a review too! **_

_**Oh and thank you to **__**WickedRocksSoMuch**__** for your review; it had me grinning like an idiot **_


	5. Chapter 5 - Captain Harkness

**C5**

_**Sorry you didn't get a chapter last update day but it was Christmas Eve so cut me some slack. JK I know I'm a terrible person please don't hurt me. As a gift I give you Jo in this chapter, I noticed I hadn't even added her yet so here she is. Anyhow posting days are every other day (hopefully) so next chapter should be up Friday 27**__**th**__** so keep an eye out. Thank you guy so much for supporting me in this story. I don't really have a plan for this story; I'm just making it up as I go along, so suggestions are appreciated. Oh and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, and I wish you a happy new year too xxx**_

_**Thank you to **__**ElkeCQuinn **__**for your review on chapter 4. P.S I checked out that video thing... turns out I'm already subscribed to him :P**_

**REMINDER/ Charlie=20 Dean=23 Sam=17 Gabe=22 Cas=20 Jo=20**

"So you two are like a thing now?" Asked Charlie, smiling when Sam blushed.

"Yeah. Well, like I haven't told Dean; I'm not an idiot. He'd murder Gabe." Sam grimaced.

"He'll have to resurrect him first; _I'll _kill him if he hurts ya." Came a female voice from behind Sam. Turning around Sam was greeted by a pretty blonde girl; Jo. Charlie squealed and rushed round the desk, pulling Jo into a hug which the other girl happily returned. They pulled apart and Jo ruffled Charlie's hair.

"Are you getting shorter?" She laughed. Charlie punched Jo in the arm gently.

"Are you getting bitchier?" Asked the red-head in return. Jo laughed.

"You know it Dumble-dork." She grinned. Charlie and Jo had originally shared a little chemistry maybe Sam had noticed, but anyone could now see that they were friends; nothing more, nothing less. Plain and simple. Jo was very protective (a trait she inherited from both her mother Ellen and her father Bobby) of all her friends and family, including Charlie. Charlie just about accepted anyone as a friend upon their first meeting, so the two had quickly become close friends. I anyone doubted that they were purely platonic it just took one glimpse of how Jo looked at Dean to see she was as straight as a board. For years she had had the biggest crush on Dean, but would obviously never admit it.

"How have you two been anyways?" Asked Jo with a grin. Before Sam could say anything Charlie cut in.

"Sam got himself a boyfriend!" Charlie declared before giggling crazily, earning some strange looks from the other customers. Sam blushed and Jo nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Didn't know you swung that way! Is he hot?" She asked with a suggestive wink.

"You can see for yourself, here he comes now." Sam pointed to the door where Gabriel flung open the doors making a dramatic entrance. In his hand was a box of chocolates. He ran over and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. He held out the box of chocolates to him.

"What are these?" Sam laughed. Gabriel shrugged.

"One week anniversary." Jo and Charlie let out an _awww _together. Gabriel turned his attention to Jo.

"And who is this beauty?" He asked with a wink to Jo, who raised her eyebrows. Sam laughed.

"Gabe this is Jo. She's like a sister to me. An annoying sister." He added.

"Sammy-boy, you need to learn to appreciate such beauty." Gabriel snatched Jo's hand and kissed the back of it.

"You and Sam, huh?" She reminded him. Gabriel jumped up and kissed Sam.

"Till the end of time." Gabriel grinned.

"You're such a sap." Sam rolled his eyes.

"But ya love me!" Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and placed it around his shoulders, intertwining their fingers.

"Captain Harkness." Charlie muttered. Gabriel flipped her off.

"Shut it red." He said with no real malice.

"What?" Jo was entirely lost. Charlie sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Jo recognised this stance as an _'I'm about to give a lecture' _position that the red head often adopted when explaining something.

"Captain Jack Harkness is from Torch Wood and Doctor Who. He basically hit on anything with a pulse, much like our friend here." She gestured to Gabriel, who was currently attempting to braid Sam's hair. Jo laughed loudly at that. Then the bell above the door chimed and a harassed looking Castiel entered the store, fastening his name tag to his shirt.

"Sorry I'm late Charlie. Had a thing." He accidently poked his thumb with the pin and yelped in pain, which made Charlie come and attach it to him near instantly. Gabriel's brow furrowed, Sam's half plaited hair now forgotten.

"What thing?" He asked suspiciously.

"A thing." Cas answered cryptically.

"Oh no little bro. I know about all your things. No things today. What's up?" Gabriel asked earnestly. Despite how his childish nature hid it he cared deeply for his entire family, even if most of them were a great big bag of dicks. Castiel shrugged as he looked through the cash register, counting change.

"Gabe's right Cas. You've been weird lately. You've been late, you refuse to work some days for no apparent reason and when you do work you barely talk to me. What's up?" Charlie had noticed Cas looking sadly up at the door often lately too, but decided not to mention it. Castiel was grateful for that.

"I-I screwed up." Castiel struggled to find the right words, well aware that he was now the spotlight of four people's attentions.

"With what?" Sam was interested now too. He hadn't gotten to speak with Cas as much as he would have liked, but wanted to help in any way he could.

"Dean." Cas answered quietly. Jo and Gabriel looked equally furious. Gabriel immediately storm out, fully intent on going to Dean's work and demanding answers by force if it was necessary. Sam rushed out after him, wanting to help Cas but also protect his older brother from his boyfriend's wrath. Although she had only met Cas once or twice before Jo felt protective over him. He seemed so young and naive to her, despite them being the same age. She followed Gabriel and Sam out, fists clenched. Yes she had always had a soft spot for Dean but wouldn't hesitate to pound some sense into him if need be. That left Charlie and Cas alone.

"What did he do Cas?" Asked Charlie quietly, placing a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder for comfort. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"He-I. I was wrong. It thought there was something where there clearly wasn't. It was a mistake." He turned his attention back to the cash register. Charlie slammed it shut, almost trapping his fingers. "CHARLIE!" He exclaimed in shock.

"What happened?" Despite her being shorter than him and donning a chibi Ewok T-shirt she still succeeded to look threatening. He gulped and took a steadying breath.

"A girl came in the other day. Apparently she was interested in me. Romantically." He clarified. Charlie rolled her eyes. "Dean brought me lunch and seemed... almost jealous. She left and he told me she was flirting with me. I said that she would have been disappointed because I like men. He said that was good then. I asked him why that was good and he sort of looked at me and then just ran out. He's tried texting me and things but I don't want to talk to him. That's why my work life has been so erratic. I've been missing days when he's gonna come in to avoid him. Maybe I'm just over-reacting." He muttered the last sentence despondently.

"NO! Cas I will not let you beat yourself up over this." She rushed up and gave him a hug, not expecting him to respond but being pleasantly surprised when he did.


	6. Chapter 6 - You and Him!

**C6**

**There is some swearing in this chapter, but if you watch supernatural you kind of should expect it...**

**...**

Dean looked up and smiled as Jo came into the garage, where he was currently under the bonnet of a new car. Reaching for a rag to wipe his hands with, Dean paused when he saw the blonde followed by Sam and strangely enough Gabriel. Then he noticed their expressions: Gabriel and Jo shared equally threatening glares both aimed towards Dean while Sam looked anxious, holding onto Gabriel's arm as if ready to yank him back any moment. Dean stared pointedly at the contact they shared.

"You two are getting awfully close." He heard Bobby grumble as he came into the garage from the other room. Sam blushed at that. Dean inclined an eyebrow when Gabriel allowed a small smile to break through his anger, before his furious expression quickly recovered.

"You, Dean Winchester, are a coward!" Jo stood right in his personal space, still succeeding to intimidate him despite him having the height advantage.

"What?!" Dean almost thought to raise his hands to protect his face, because if Jo's expression was anything to go by she was about to slap him. Gabriel hung back a bit, allowing Jo to rip into him a bit before he did.

"I don't know what you were thinking, or even if you were thinking but all I sure as hell know that you've ballsed it up now." She had adopted her father's language quickly, including one of his favourite two words; Balls.

"Jo..." Bobby warned. Recognising her father's stern tone she took a step back and recovered a breath.

"Now what have you Idjits gone and done now?" Bobby came forward, quickly getting a beer from the cooler and taking a gulp.

"This crazy bitch just came in here and ripped my head off." Dean commented quickly. Gabriel took a step forward.

"Listen here, you arrogant dick, she's right. You're way out of line. Sam says you practically raised him; so how the hell have you fucked a Novak around but he's fucked a Novak period?!" Gabriel realised half way through his speech where it was going but honestly could not resist making a joke of something serious. Sam paled considerably as Dean's confused expression cleared up and he shot Sam an accusing glare.

"What is short round on about?" Dean took a step towards his brother. Sam bit his lip. Recognising his mistake in letting Dean know about Sam and him, he stood in between the battling brothers.

"Anna! I mean Anna. Him and Anna had a thing... right Sam?" Gabriel added quickly, wincing slightly as he spoke what was practically blasphemy. Sam sighed.

"No Gabe. This isn't fair on you." He leaned back on a banged up car and ran a hand over his face.

"Sam?" Gabriel laid a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Last week." Sam began, focusing on Dean. "Last week when I stayed out all night and wouldn't tell you where I was. And then the week before that and then random times before. And you asked me where I would be and I just said I had an early class so I was staying at a friend's house. I wasn't staying at Garth's. I was, er, at Gabriel's. He's... I'm... We're..." He struggled for the right words, worrying about what his brother would think. Dean looked between them and burst into anger.

"YOU AND HIM?!" He practically growled. Sam winced at his anger. "No Sammy, this isn't you. You aren't this." He sighed and tossed the rag he had wiped his hands with away, walking back over to the banged up car's bonnet and bracing himself against it.

"Dad would have said the same." Sam muttered sadly. Dean again exploded in anger.

"SAM! I couldn't care less if you're gay, I don't give a flying fuck. But him?!" He pointed at Gabriel. "This short joker? Really?"

"You're bossy and short! Gabriel is... He's awesome Dean, really." Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel closer to himself, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Gabriel beamed up at him. Dean looked scandalized, walking from the room and into the garage's reception room. Sam watched him go guiltily, leaning into Gabriel for support, both emotionally and physically.

"Go after him." Gabriel nudged him gently. Sam smiled at him and went to follow his brother out into reception.

"Dean, what's up with you? And what's so bad about me dating a man?" He asked quietly. Dean took a steadying breath.

"It's not about you dating a man; it's about you dating _that _man. He's short and he's angry and he plays jokes on everyone and-"

"No, Dean. Stop it. Yeah, okay, he originally was kind of annoying. But you know what? He is so much more than how he acts at first. He's smart, smarter than I expected. And he acts like he doesn't care but his family are the most important things in the universe to him. That's why we're here. Cas said something and then Gabe got mad so... Hey, you okay?" He trailed off when Dean turned away and didn't respond.

"Cas... Cas said something about me? What did he say?" Dean turned wildly round to Sam, the topic held previously completely forgotten.

"He said that he thought you were gonna say something and that he misunderstood you. It kinda... messed with him a little I think." Sam admitted.

Dean huffed. "I gotta... I'll be back in a bit, just... just give me a damn minute." He waved back at Sam as he left the room. Sam stared back at him in disbelief for a moment before returning to the garage to find Gabriel in a headlock of Jo's arms.

"What happened?" He asked tiredly. Gabriel gulped and rubbed his neck as Jo released him from the chokehold with a guilty smile.

"He called me a princess." She reasoned with a shrug.

"She called me a midget. Honestly... I'm a dwarf, there's a big difference Joanna-Beth." He joked. Jo looked slightly murderous with him using her full name but let it slide. Sam smiled and reached into his pocket when he felt his phone buzz. Looking at the caller ID he was surprised to see Dean's name.

"Dean?" He asked.

"Er... Hey Sammy... Listen, erm... How do you like ask guys out? Like on a date or whatever?" Sam could hear the desperation in his brother's voice and couldn't help but smile.

**...**

**Hey here you guys go, please enjoy. I wrote this chapter easily, it just flowed when I wrote it which rocks. Next chapter on the 25****th**** so until then...Tell me what you think xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Deep Breaths

**C7**

**This has some swearing in and some thoughts that might be classified as dirty, but ****nothing explicit. I hope you enjoy it.**

**And oops, Guest, I guess I missed that detail, but I'm sure you won't hold all my little slip ups to me ;) Or at least I hope. And thankyou a lot for what you said about my fic.**

* * *

_This is it... No turning back now... I can do this... It's just Cas. I can do this... _Dean had a running mantra playing in his head as he drove to 'The Comic Hut'. As much as he resented it Sam did give him some quick advice on how to ask but still Dean had doubts. He knew that self-hatred was hardly the most attractive thing in the world, but still he couldn't prevent the poisonous thoughts climbing into the forefront of his mind. _He's got no reason to say yes, besides pity. He's... He's Cas and I'm- NO! Dean, don't think about that... Think about something else, anything else _he heard Charlie's voice speaking to him in his imagination. At least imagination-Charlie has faith in him. Too soon he arrived and parked outside the comic book store. Dean took a deep steadying breath (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately). Reaching for the brass door knob he stumbled back when the door was thrust open and Charlie strutted out, closing it firmly behind her before turning to him.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Dean was right; he did like imagination-Charlie better.

"I've gotta talk to Cas." He blurted out. Charlie looked ready to argue back again so Dean continued, "I need to tell him I was an idiot and that he deserves so much better than-"

Charlie held a hand up. "I know you're sorry. So go tell him that. I don't need to hear it, as much as I want to hear all the juicy bits." She declared. "No go make babies before I whoop your ass." Urging him forward she saluted him and then went off walking in the other direction, towards her apartment. Dean could feel the dull flutter of butterflies in his empty stomach, adding to his discomfort. He closed his eyes for a moment and let what he was about to do wash over him. He had never liked guys. I mean, yes he could appreciate a guy's good looks, but that didn't make him gay, did it? And there was that time in high school with the cute guy in the library that he vowed never to talk of. He knew for certain if his Dad was still alive he would not approve. But for the first time in years the dead man's imagined accusations were left at the back of Dean's mind, shoved roughly back by another. Through the store's window he saw Castiel doodling ideally on the desk with a pencil. Dean couldn't help but stare. His raven hair was as unruly as ever, just begging to have somebody run their fingers through it. He eyes were missing the usual shining aqua that almost always brightened when he saw Dean. Something about the sight, of Cas' eyes desperate to have the light put back into them, spurred Dean on and he found himself gripping the door handles and letting himself into the store.

Cas didn't even bother looking up as the bell above the door sounded. Probably just another customer concerned with Batman or Marvels or something. But then he heard the sound of familiar heavy boots dragging towards him on the wooden flooring. Someone cleared their throat. Cas raised his head lamely. He saw the last person he ever expected to see there. Dean stood there, a sheepish smile in place on his features. His handsome face practically radiated nervousness, the expression looking peculiar on his perfect face. His green eyes still shone like freshly mown grass, jungle leaves and apples all rolled into one. They were the only things Cas could even relate the colour to.

Cas squinted up at him. "What are you doing here Dean?" His voice seemed higher then Dean remembered, but whether that was genuine or was just because of how many times he had imagined Cas' low tone lust-filled and moaning the blonde didn't know. Dean's pants became just a little tighter at the thought of those sounds. Dean had to stop thinking about that sort of thing whilst the guy was right here, while they were both in a public place with clothes on and not in a shower, naked, rubbing, grinding- NO! _Think of Garth, Garth and his stupid haircut, his stupid hat! _Fortunately the heat pooling between Dean's legs dissipated near instantly. Apparently his internal struggle had reflected on his face as Cas placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dean, perhaps you should sit down. You don't look well." Cas stood and offered his seat to Dean, who politely refused it.

"Nah, Cas. I'm okay. Well, physically I am at least. Listen... I-The other day was a mistake, I shouldn't have ran. I shoulda-"

"Dean." Interjected Cas.

"Lemme finish. I need to say this. You are... you're awesome Cas, really you are. And I'm just plain ol' me. So I ran. Like the chick I am. To be honest Cas you kind of dodged the bullet." He laughed briefly, only to immediately grow serious again when he met Cas' searching gaze. "But then I felt like crap. I tried so damned hard to fix it, Cas I did. You wouldn't answer my calls." Dean said weakly.

"I didn't." Cas agreed.

"Why the hell not man?" Dean wanted to sound angry but couldn't bring himself to add the least bit of frustration to his already raspy voice.

"I-I was worried Dean. I thought I offended you by telling you about my sexuality. I didn't want to hear any false apologies. I am sorry I shut you out like that." Castiel remarked.

"You thought I was mad because you're gay?!" Dean breathed, disbelieving.

"You seem like a very masculine man Dean, I could only assume-"

"Fuck assumptions. I don't give a crap about you being gay. In fact," He coughed awkwardly "That's sort of why I'm here actually." He rubbed the back his neck in his nervousness.

"Dean?" Pondered Cas.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Dean burst out, startling the both of them.

"I don't understand." Cas stated plainly.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Dean repeated slowly. Cas' expression showed surprise and then softened. For a moment Dean panicked Cas was about to reject him, when Cas chuckled.

"I believe the appropriate response in your terms is 'Hells yeah'."

* * *

**There you are, Dean finally took the plunge and Cas said yeah! (kind of obvious really; who wouldn't say yes to Dean ;)) The big question now is one that seriously need an answer guys. Next chapter I want to send these two lovebirds on a date but I need to know if you guys want it written in their POV, so you see exactly what happens or you can have a night in with Charlie, Sam and Gabe and then one of the 2 lovebirds will give details on the date. So Date or Charlie POV? LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**P.S Fun fact for you, whilst writing this I got distracted and wrote "WYAT E HIPED WAS A CARP" instead of "What he hoped was a comforting hand..." so there you go xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Friggin V-necks

**C8**

**I was gonna get Cas and Dean ready and go on the date in the same chapter but decided it would be too rushed, so instead they just get ready in this chapter and they will actually go on the date next chapter.**

**I' m posting this earlier than usual coz' I'm a part tonight, wish me look on avoiding a Hangover!**

**Thanks to **_**WickedRocksSoMuch **_**for prompting me, you're awesome!**

**And to you too **_**CastiellaWinchester94**_** thanks for your review! You too are awesome.**

**Well all my readers are awesome of course, but you know what I mean, right? **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"Here, wear these." Gabriel had finally given up on letting Cas dress himself, now throwing a pair of black skinny jeans towards him.

"Gabriel, these are very tight." Cas was disapproving when he yanked the jeans on and looked over himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point dumbass. That way he gets a nice view of your ass. If you've got it, flaunt it." Gabriel searched through his brother's closet as he spoke. He didn't have many clothes Gabriel noted. A sudden bolt of creativity shot through shot through him and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his own room (they shared an apartment) and looked through his wardrobe, finding a light blue button up and racing back to Castiel's room.

"This is what you wanna wear. Roll up the sleeves to your elbows. And tuck it in!" His suggestions (or rather demands) were met with a sharp reply of _obviously _from his brother. Gabriel thought for a moment on how to make Cas' hair slightly more presentable but gave up when he thought of Cas' graduation and how they spent roughly an hour trying to calm his messy locks and still hadn't succeeded. He dragged a brush optimistically through Cas' hair, sighing in exasperation when it became trapped there. After five more minutes of trying to yank the brush out Cas retired to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Gabriel collapsed on the coach beside Sam, who threw an arm around his shoulders.

"He's not five Gabe. I'm sure you can risk letting him get himself ready. Dean doesn't care about what he's wearing." Sam explained. He'd never admit it but he found Gabriel's protective nature endearing.

"Yeah, Dean-o's much more interested in what's underneath the clothes." Gabriel agreed, chuckling when Sam grimaced.

"You're sick Gabe." Sam took a long sip of his beer.

"Love you too Sammy-kinz." Gabriel rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Can you two stop being adorable for five minutes please? I'm trying to focus over here." Charlie was playing candy crush on her phone; she got hooked on it after Gabriel showed it to her one day and barely took two seconds away from it now.

"Shut it Red!" Gabriel said without taking his eyes off Sam. A beeping emanated from the open window.

"HE'S HERE!" Gabriel and Charlie sung together, much to Cas' chagrin. The black haired man frantically searched for his wallet, finding it stuffed in between the coach cushions. They all wished him luck and waited till they heard the front door open and close.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean's time getting ready was much easier having only Jo to harass him.

"Where are you taking him?" Her voice called whilst he was buttoning up a shirt. Taking a quick look in the mirror he quickly began fumbling with the buttons to get it off again.

"There's a little Italian diner not far from here. Figured we'd go there." He answered easily, knowing there was no point putting up a fight.

"What's it called?"

"La Pantofola or something."

"Oh yeah I know the one. Y'know that the fair is open down that way too. Might be worth a shot going on the Ferris wheel after your meal." She sang in a sing-song voice when she entered the room and grabbed one of Dean's many shirts he had lain out on the bed. "What about this one?" She asked.

"It's a V-neck." He said obviously.

"And?" She prompted innocently.

"I don't do V-necks."

"I bet if your angel was in a V-neck you'd do him!" She giggled, actually giggled, but immediately stopped when Dean hurled a pillow at her head. "Fine, how about this?"

"Jo, I'm not gonna wear a v-necked- Oh!" He rushed over to wear she stood (Close enough that he cheeks blushed a little, although she would never admit it). He looked the AC/DC T-shirt over for a minute before tugging it on over his ripped jeans. Jo raised her eyebrows.

"What? I'm going casual." He tried to mask his panic of clothing choice with a sly grin but Jo saw right through it.

"Dean, look at me. You know that you're like a brother to me and as a sister I'm about to say something very hard to get out, but I'll do it anyway... Y-You don't look ugly." She said sincerely. Dean only blinked.

"You got that off the Simpsons!" He accused.

"And you've got 10 minutes to go get your fine piece of man-candy." Dean rolled his eyes but glanced at his watch anyway.

"Shit, you're right!" He exclaimed as he picked up the Impala's keys and raced out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gabriel and Charlie practically hung out of the window to watch Dean greet Cas. Much to their disappointment there was no kissing. As soon as they left Charlie grabbed her phone and called Jo.

"Did you get it?" She asked excitedly.

"I got it." Jo's voice could be heard clearly after Charlie put her on speaker.

"Well don't keep us waiting Blondie!" Gabriel urged as he donned his green cargo jacket.

"The new Italian place, er, the La Plantofo or something?" Gabriel and Charlie shared equally confused and panicked looks.

"She means La Pantofola." Sam interjected. "Why, what's so special about it?" Gabriel and Charlie dodged his question.

"You sure you don't wanna come Jo?" Charlie whined.

"Certain. Dean has the box set of Fast and Furious at his apartment, and I'm gonna take advantage of it." They could hear the grin in her voice.

"Charlie, we gotta make like a tree, and leave before deforestation claims us." For that comment Gabe received a very confused look from both Charlie and Sam. "Let's up and at 'em, kiddos!" Charlie hung up the call and pulled on her own jacket. Sam grabbed Gabriel's arm to stop him.

"Woah, slow down. What is going on, and what's so important about 'La Pantofola'?" Gabe gave Charlie a nervous look.

"Don't look at me. He's your boyfriend!" She scalded.

"We're gonna go spy on my bro and your bro." Gabriel admitted quietly.

"Oh no, Oh no! This is Dean and Cas' business, not ours. C'mon, we're better than this."

"I thought that too Sammy, but then I saw that binoculars were half-price so I bought them anyway." Gabriel grinned, thinking he was in the clear.

"You bought binoculars?! Do you know how creepy that is?" Sam huffed, looking defeated.

"Look, we're just gonna see how they're doing, hang out a bit and then come back. We'll stop when it gets R-rated, promise!" Gabriel practically begged. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I feel dirty." He sighed as he pulled on a hoodie.

"That's my boy!" Charlie locked the door behind them and rushed to the elevator. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"This is gonna be so awkward if we get caught."

"Focus on the positives Sammy-o Buddio Pallio!" Gabriel hollered.

**Next chapter is gonna be a proper stake out, including excited Gabriel, Hacker Charlie and Uncomfortable Sam! Woo to the full.**

**Will it be awesome I hear you ask...**

**CORRECTAMUNDO (a word I have never used before and hopefully never will again)!**

**I hope I'm doing you guys justice, just tell me if you think I could improve in any way, it really helps!**

**Oh an P.S trivia round: The diner that Dean is taking Cas to is called La Pantofola, which is Italian for slipper. I was gonna use like an Italian word for Angel or Hunter or something but then my stupid mind decided to name it after a slipper. Thank you brain.**

**Anyways I love you guys and it means the world to me when I receive positive feedback, or feedback ****of any sort really. Thank you again to those people who have reviewed, and thankyou to everyone reading my story. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, as I've said I'm not following a plan of anysorts. =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9 - Mission Implausible

**Chapter 9 - Mission Implausible**

**Here you go guys. I know it's a little late but *shrugs*. Oh and btw this is extra long, like double my other chapters. Little bit of "stuff" *winks really obviously* at the end there, so watch out and avert your eyes if need be. Love you guys!**

**Thanks to **_**CastiellaWinchester94**_ **again for reviewing! You rock x 1000000. **

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR NEIGHBOURINOES!**

**Anyway, here you go!**

"They'll see that yellow monstrosity a mile away!" Gabriel whined. They had been debating for a while now about whose car to take. Charlie for her yellow one, Gabriel for his red convertible and Sam still hoping they would call off the stupid plot.

"Oh yeah, because your red... Car is so incognito!" Charlie replied harshly, not having an insult for Gabriel's car. She knew her car wasn't the best but she loved it. It was quirky, just like her.

"How about we just forget about the whole thing and go watch Iron Man." Sam's suggestion was met with a sharp _NO!_ from both sides.

"My car is faster." Gabriel reasoned.

"My car has a batman bumper sticker!" Charlie pointed out. Her argument was met with a sharp huff from Gabriel.

"Y'know what? Fine! But I get shotgun." Gabriel resolved as he climbed into Charlie's car. She squealed then took her place as driver.

"Hey, no! C'mon I can barely fit in the back!" Sam stood with his legs firmly planted on the ground and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Get in loser, we're going spying!" Gabriel hollered over the obnoxious sounds of the car's engine. With a sigh and a few choice cusses Sam clambered into the back of the car, cradling his elbow where he hit it on the car door frame.

Soon they arrived outside of La Pantofola. Sam pulled a sour expression when Gabriel pulled up his binoculars and looked through them. _They are so gonna see us! _Sam thought.

"Gabe, where were you even hiding them?" Sam wondered aloud.

"You don't want to know." Gabriel muttered slyly, showing his smirk when Charlie made a retching noise.

"I've got a visual!" Gabriel put on a professional officer-like voice.

"Well what are they doing?" Charlie demanded, gripping Gabriel's arm to stop herself jumping up and down. Gabriel shrugged her off quickly.

"Cassie is eating a breadstick and Dean-o is talking. Oh this is thrilling." Said Gabe sarcastically. Charlie sighed.

"This is a stakeout; it's not retinal scans and walking away from explosions in slow motion."

A few more minutes past in silence, Gabriel watching the duo eat their food and laugh, Charlie picking at her nails and Sam trying to memorise the pattern on the car seats.

"I have movement!" Gabriel voiced suddenly. Charlie perked up and even Sam felt a stab of excitement.

Dean and Cas exited the diner with wide grins and equally flushed cheeks. They all slid down in their seats when the couple passed, each too caught up in the other to notice how close their friends were.

"Are they..." Charlie began.

"Holding hands!" Gabriel finished her sentence and grabbed her arm. "Our little babies are finally growing up!"

"You two make such a cute couple with me out the picture." Sam grumbled from the back, reminding them of his existence. Gabriel turned to face him.

"Nah, she ain't my type. You though? With you fine ass, luscious locks and tight abs? You're smoking!"

"Get a room." Charlie mumbled but did laugh.

Gabriel kept his eyes on Dean and Castiel when suddenly Dean grabbed Cas' arm and tugged him close, smashing their mouths together. Cas quickly caught on and threaded his hands through Dean's hair. Grinning into the kiss Dean broke away briefly to see for an alleyway and pulled Cas into it, still wrapped around each other. Gabriel couldn't see them any further.

"I lost sight but you go Cassie!" Gabriel mumbled weakly.

"Why, what happened?!" Sam hated to admit that it was exciting but couldn't help it. He jumped slightly from excitement and bumped his head against the car's low roof by accident.

"You bumped your melon." Gabriel replied to Sam's gasp of pain.

"Not that! Cas and Dean!" Sam quickly recovered from the pain.

"Oh well they were just walking when obviously both decided to play some tonsil tennis; they were all over each other! Dean-o yanked Cassie into the alleyway for a more discrete make out session. I think our work here is done." Gabriel was very pleased for Castiel. He had gone through some very tough things in the past but somehow Dean, the most heterosexual man ever, was perfect for him.

Charlie and Sam were speechless. Somehow Charlie managed to drive home, her jaw still practically in her lap.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hello Dean." Muttered Cas nervously as he left his apartment building and walking over to where Dean leaned against his beloved 67' Chevy Impala.

"Heya Cas. You ready to go?" He smiled, trying not to show that he too was feeling nervous. He ran around his Baby quickly and opened her door for Cas who blushed slightly and slid into the car. Dean took a deep breath which was huffed out far too quickly when a grin spread across his lips. _This is it _he thought happily, _I'm finally taking Cas on a date! _Although he had originally been dreading it he was now thrilled Cas had agreed, especially when he noticed just how tight Cas' black pants were, and how they hugged him in all the right places. And how his blue button up exactly matched his eyes and showed just a sliver of collar bone above the up done buttons.

"Where are you taking me?" Cas asked politely once Dean had gotten into the car again and started the engine.

"Gee Cas; don't make it sound so creepy!" Dean laughed. Castiel tilted his head in the adorable way that Dean couldn't help but love. "There's a little Italian diner not too far from here. La Pantofola. And then the fair is open next to it, so we could always grab some cotton candy if you don't like the food there." Dean would never admit it but all week leading up to this day he had laid in bed awake, desperately thinking of where to take Cas. He had considered just about everywhere in the city when he overheard Ash at work talking about a chick he took there once. He asked him a little bit about it when he eventually decided it was perfect.

"I love Italian food. And the culture." Castiel said absent-mindedly.

"You've been to Italy?" Dean asked, surprised as he didn't figure Cas for a traveller.

"Oh yes. But I was younger, around 9 or 10. My whole family used to set up holidays for us. Before Gabriel left. Before I was kicked out." He finished quietly; half hoping Dean wouldn't catch the last part. But then again, luck had never been on his side.

"Wait, you were kicked out? Why? Y'know, if you don't mind me asking." Dean's sudden anger has died down when he quickly remembered that such a thing would be a sensitive issue.

"It's a long story." Cas sighed.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have-"

"No, I want to tell you. It's just difficult for me. It starts when Gabriel decided he wasn't content with being a part of our family's work. You see all of my family, excluding myself, Gabriel and Balthazar, work for 'The Garrison'. It's a well known company that deals with a host of things, from predicting the stock market to shipping goods across the world. Anyway Gabriel decided it wasn't for him. Michael was not pleased. When father retired and cut contact with us Michael became the head of the family, a tough role for him at only 26. He thought it was best to keep us all together and in check. Gabriel was always something of a rebel. He tried to hide from Michael for a while by posing as somebody else but of course Michael found him. Anyway then Gabriel moved here. Balthazar was never really a part of our family, after Michael began ignoring him when he was caught shop lifting. He left too, and now just sort of drifts around. Both Gabriel and Balthazar are bisexual, another reason I think Michael let them go without too much a fuss. I came out when I was 16 and Michael didn't appreciate it. He kicked me out soon after that. You must understand he isn't a bad person; he did give me a small sum of money and a few suggestions on where to look for an apartment before I left, despite me being too young to own one myself. I had nowhere to go, so I came here to Gabriel who accepted me with open arms, a kindness I will never be able to repay. We do keep in contact with the others. Brief phone calls, Christmas and the occasional birthday. We all went to Anna's wedding 2 years ago, she married a man named Ezekiel." Cas smiled. "He is a good man and they are expecting a baby sometime in April." Dean didn't know what to say. He had no idea Cas had gone through so much. Being kicked out when he was 16 must have been extremely tough, yet he still held respect for those that turned their backs on him. Dean had no idea anyone could be so forgiving. "I apologise. I didn't mean to ramble..." Castiel looked out the car window to avoid looking to Dean, who he was sure would look at him in disgust or a similar expression; it's how most of his family looked at him.

"No, no! It's... It's good to know more about you Cas. You're interesting." Dean admitted but winced when he realised just how girly that sounded. Cas still smiled though. So Dean smiled back. _God, I'm turning into such a chick!_

They pulled up to La Pantofola and got out, walking close to one another inside. Dean checked his reservation and they took their seat in a small booth. They both ordered their meals and began waiting for their food to arrive. Cas reached for a breadstick and began nibbling at the end. Dean couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to Cas' pink lips as he did so. Shaking himself Dean decided that starting a conversation would be safer then fantasising about Cas' lips any longer.

"You said you took a lot of holidays. Where have you been exactly?" Dean asked, distracting himself from Cas' plump lips again by fiddling with the edge of his napkin. Castiel jumped slightly, suddenly being brought back into the real world by the question.

"Italy, Greece, England," He counted them off with his fingers "India, Africa, Australia, Germany, Spain, France, Jamaica and that's all so far."

"That's all?" Dean spluttered. "Dude, I've never even left the US! Been to almost every state but I hate flying, so I ain't going too far." He somehow knew that Castiel wouldn't mock him for his fear of flying.

"Yes, Sammandriel doesn't much care for flying. He's my cousin, and is 14. He's very kind." It seemed that no matter what Castiel couldn't mention a family member without adding a compliment about them. Dean was about to reply when the waiter came over.

"Would Signore and Signore like to choose a wine to go with their meals?" He asked professionally whilst he held out the wine list.

"Signore and..." Dean began questioningly.

"Italian for Mister. Yes please." Castiel was handed the list which he then immediately passed to Dean. "You can choose." Dean looked intently at the list, his eyes scanning the page. Cas smiled as Dean would mumble something under his breath every few moments as if debating with his inner self on which wine to choose.

"Well I have no idea what any of these mean so here ya' go Cas." He concluded after a full 2 minutes of staring at the list. Cas burst out laughing which soon Dean joined in with. Soon they both had tears streaming down their faces and bright red cheeks.

"Ok, ok, ok. Breathe." Dean managed soon. He didn't even understand what was so funny but Cas' laugh was contagious. Once he had regained his breath Castiel passed the list to the waiter again.

"I am personally quite partial to just a beer. And yourself Dean?" He asked. Dean grinned.

"You read my mind." Their waiter huffed and ran off, returning with their food and drinks. They remained silent for their meal, occasionally sharing eye contact. When this would happen they would both look down to their plates and blush profusely.

"You still wanna go the fair or what?" Dean asked when they both finished their meals. Cas nodded and they paid (Dean insisted on paying for everything, despite Cas' reluctance to let him do so) and they began walking out. When they met the cold air Cas instinctively reached for Dean's hand. Dean faltered his step for a moment. Cas' hand retreated.

"Sorry." He mumbled pathetically.

"No, it's ok." Dean smiled and interlocked their fingers. Walking towards the fair Dean saw a yellow car. _Wait, is that? No, it can't be, can it? Oh c'mon guys! _Dean instantly recognised it as Charlie's._ Well, _he smirked, _might as well give 'em a show. _

"What are you smiling about?" Cas asked.

"Oh, just the wine list." Dean lied. That got them both laughing again. When they reached a spot beside an alley way Dean stopped.

"Dean?" Cas was interrupted as Dean pulled him close suddenly and crashed their lips together. After a moment of surprise Cas began to respond, enthusiastically. He threaded his fingers through Dean's short hair as Dean's arms reached to rest on his hips. After a moment of hesitance Dean deepened the kiss. Cas couldn't help the gasp that the action evoked from him. Dean smiled into the kiss, breaking away to drag them into the alley way. They caught their breath as they leaned against the cold brick wall.

"Sorry about that, I just had to-" Dean's excuse was cut off by Cas pushing him into the wall again and kissing him. Cas' tongue teased Dean's bottom lip, requesting access, to which Dean allowed hastily. Soon their tongues were in each other's mouths, revelling in the warmth found there. Dean often prided himself for being something of a rock in these situations, keeping his cool. But this time he was moaning into Cas' mouth uncontrollably. Realising this Dean took control. He flipped them around so now Cas was against the wall and pressed his knee in between Cas' legs. Now it was Cas' turn to moan. Both were hard now so Cas took the initiative.

"Dean, stop." He commanded as Dean peppered his jaw with kisses, moving on to start on creating a hickey just above Cas' collar bone. Cas was surprised by how low and husky his voice was. Dean immediately backed off.

"Sorry, did I-" He began apologetically, his voice shaking almost as badly as his knees.

"No! No, just... erm, this is kinda hard to cover if we're going to the fair." He indicated to the tents now evident between both their legs.

"Oh, yeah. Right. That was... good though right? It was ok?" Dean had been incredibly apprehensive about kissing another man, even if in the heat of the moment he forgot about this nerves. He hated himself for it, but in this moment he needed reassurance.

"Dean, if _this_," He gestured to his hard-on "Is not evidence enough that that was amazing then I don't know what more to do." He replied breathily. Dean smiled and took Cas' hand.

"Let's go get some Goddamned cotton candy." He led them out of the alley way towards the fair.

**There you go! How was the *kissy face* scene? I did bad right? I suck at writing scenes like that but I did my best. Anyway I love you guys soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for supporting me through this. LURVE YOU 3**


	10. Chapter 10 - Leering Land Lords

**C10**

**I know, this chapter really sucks . I just can't seem to write a good one lately. I introduce Crowley in this chapter, I was debating wether to or not but I deacided I might as well, so why the hell not. **

**Thanks to **_**tealla**_** for an amazing review. You really inspire me to keep going, thank you so much.**

**And thanks to **_**CastiellaWinchester94 **_**again. You are awesome!**

**Here ya go!**

Cas wrenched open the door and locked it behind himself, leaning back on to it and smiling stupidly. It had been perfect. Stupidly perfect. Crazily perfect. Absolutely perfect. He wandered blindly through his apartment until he found the trio sitting on the coach watching Friends. At the sound of his entrance Sam turned and smiled before returning to watch the screen. The other two didn't even look up. The clock on the mantle place read 12 o'clock. _Hadn't noticed how late it was getting _Cas absentmindedly thought as he searched through his room's chest of draws for a night shirt and pants. He pulled them on and climbed into his warm bed. He let out a contented sigh and began to let sleep wash over him.

Just before Castiel was about to drop off he felt a strange sensation nearby his legs. Believing it was just his nerves relaxing like every other night he thought nothing of it and continued to rest. But the strange feeling crawled up his body and became steadily heavier. Soon it was on his chest. He began breathing quickly and gingerly opened one eye to see what was on him.

"GABRIEL!" Castiel came rushing in to the living room holding a small grey bundle in his arms. Gabriel immediately jumped behind Sam.

"Sammy's idea! Dean-o gave it to him for their apartment but Sam brought it here for the day." He lied quickly.

"Ridiculous! Dean is allergic to cats. He would never buy one for their apartment!" Castiel was cradling a small fluffy kitten to his chest as he shouted at Gabriel, who was still cowering behind Sam.

"Yeah well... They were for sale and I thought you might like one." Gabriel tried to reason.

"IT PEED ON MY BED!" Castiel had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Well, hey it's getting late so..." Sam tried to calm the furious man.

"Sam, your brother is waiting outside in the Impala to take you home. I suggest you take Charlie with you as it's late." Castiel spit through clenched teeth without taking his eyes of Gabriel.

"Sure!" Charlie was desperate to avoid bloodshed but felt getting in the way of the bickering brothers wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Charlie, would you please take this kitten from my arms so I can strangle my brother." On the surface Cas had apparently calmed down but inside anger still boiled.

"And do what with her?"

"Him! And keep him! He'll love ya'!" Gabriel suggested with a cheeky smile, knowing full well that trying to look cute might work with Sam but on Cas it was useless.

"Really?!" Charlie's eyes widened comically. She ran up and took the mewing kitten in her arms, cradling him against her chest.

"I'll call him Han-Solo and he will be my squishy!" She chirped brightly. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Han-Solo? You're naming your cat Han-Solo?" He asked sceptically.

"You say that like it's a question." She didn't take her eyes of her new kitten. Gabriel clapped his hands together.

"Well now that that's taken care of I better make like my boyfriend and Vamoose! Geddit? Coz you're my moose Sammy!" He hugged Sam who rolled his eyes but returned the gesture none the less.

"Moose? Oh, yes now I can see it." A stranger chuckled darkly from the doorway. He spoke with a crisp British accent and wore an equally crisp black suit.

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded harshly, intimidating despite being in pyjamas.

"The name's Crowley. I'm your new Land Lord boys. Thought I'd inform you personally. You must be Castiel." He offered a hand which Cas stared at for a few moments before taking it with a grumble.

"You seem to have a lot of guests." Crowley entered the room and looked around a bit.

"What of it?" Gabriel voiced angrily.

"Nothing. Just I'd wish you to keep your arguments to a quieter level. The other tenants need to sleep. Otherwise," His eyes looked up and down Sam "You will have to find another way to keep your place." He turned and smiled to Castiel.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like your tone and I certainly don't like the way you look at Sam. So I suggest you get your ass out of my apartment before I kick it out." Gabriel spoke quickly but kept his voice quiet, trying to stop everyone getting violent.

"So it's Sam is it?" Crowley mused as he ignored Gabriel's treats and extended a hand to Sam. "I'm Crowley." He grinned wolfishly.

"Tell my Crowley, have you met my _boyfriend, _Gabriel?" Sam ground out but pulled Gabriel forward and wrapped his long arms around the shorter mans shoulders. _That's my boy _thought Gabriel happily. Only now did Crowley choose to recognize Gabriel's existence.

"Boyfriend? How quaint! You two look simply infatuated with one another. I know when I'm not wanted." Crowley laughed.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" Cas squinted.

"Careful, angel. I'll have you reminded that you are only living here because I see fit of it." Crowley began making his way towards the door but was blocked by Dean before he could leave.

"Another guest. How bloody brilliant." Crowley grumbled as he took in Dean.

"Cas, who's this?" Dean eyed Crowley distastefully but his tone wasn't suspicious or accusing, just curious.

"Our new Land Lord Crowley. He came to introduce himself." Castiel told him.

"And try and steal your brother." Gabriel muttered angrily.

"What?" Now Dean looked angry, matching everyone else in the room.

"Relax squirrel, I just like what I see is all. So you and Sam are relatives. Brothers no less! Good looks must run in the family." Crowley scanned the room, as if expecting more Winchesters to appear suddenly.

"Yeah, they run alongside being in relationships with Novaks." Dean grinned and stood beside Cas, snaking an arm around his waist.

"Oh c'mon! You and angel eyes? Can I not catch a single flipping break here?!" Crowley huffed.

"And Charlie's a lesbian." Gabriel couldn't help it.

"HONESTLY!" Crowley finally gave up and left. Everybody smiled triumphantly before turning to their partner (Cas and Dean, Sam and Gabriel, Charlie and Han-Solo).

"Dean, why are you here?" Castiel tilted his head, making Dean debate whether to answer or not so he could stare just a little longer.

"I came to see what was taking Sammy and Charlie so long. Happy I did, I don't want that creep anywhere near you guys."He grumbled angrily.

"Is the great Dean Winchester jealous?" Cas couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, Dean Winchester doesn't get jealous over what's already his!" Dean swung an arm round to catch Cas' hip, bringing the other man towards him roughly. From there Cas linked his arms around Dean's neck and felt an electrical current shoot through him where Dean's hands were placed on his hips.

"What makes you think I'm yours?" Cas prompted. Dean faltered for a moment.

"You're not. I'm yours. Wow, I'm such a girl." Dean sighed, practically feeling his manliness leak out of his body.

"When did I get so lucky?" Cas asked as he stared into Dean's green eyes.

"First date." Dean grinned.

"Speaking of which... Gabriel, I would've thought that the moment I walked into our apartment I would be bombarded with prying questions. What changed that?" Castiel turned from Dean to his brother who was trying to jump to Sam's height to reach the candy bar the taller man was dangling above his head.

"Oh. That, yeah..." Gabriel looked around desperately.

"They already have their answers. They were watching us while we were out. Spying on us. Had binoculars and everything!" Dean feigned anger but was secretly pleased; it had given him an excuse to kiss Cas.

"You did what?!" Shouted Cas angrily.

Oh how Crowley was gonna have a field day with them for shouting all the damn time Charlie couldn't help but think. She just hoped he's have the sense to back off before one of the Novaks broke his nose.

**Hey! I warned you guys it sucks! Stop throwing tomatoes, I'm allergic! And a liar.**

**Point is that I love you guys sooooooo much and I really love you for reading. Yes you, reading this right now. YOU ARE AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11 - But emotions aren't logical

**C11**

**OMG this is such a short chapter I'm sorry but I was stuck for ideas :/ plz don h8 mez**

**Love you guys btw**

**If you are going back to school or have already then good luck with the new year full of what I hope is smiles. And if you are going back to work or whatever then also good luck.**

**Thanks to **_**CastiellaWinchester94 **_**once again for your kind works! you are awesome**

**Well all of you are but *shrugs* I can't compliment you all. **

**Oh wait, I can! *Throws compliments to you***

**ENJOY!**

"Dean, how about we got out later on? Like just shopping or something?" Sam suddenly began talking. Dean's brow furrowed as he fought the temptation to turn his attention back to Dr. Sexy on the TV.

"Wow Samantha, never realised how much of a chick you are. You need to go shopping for maxi pads and a prom dress?" Dean shot Sam a childish smile.

"Dean, I'm serious. We have all this going on and I think we should. Without Gabe and Cas. It's like we never see each other anymore." Sam said with a sad smile. Dean instantly felt guilty for mocking him.

"Er, sure yeah, ok. I'll just get a shower first. Back in five." Dean jumped up and stretched before wandering to the bathroom. Sam chuckled, knowing full well that Dean's five minutes was reality's hour.

An hour and a half after Dean was ready to go and Sam was ready to strangle Dean for taking so long. Dean climbed into the Impala with Sam in shotgun. He hated to admit it but Sam was right. They had seen so little of each other lately. Between Gabe taking Sam's time and Cas taking up Dean's every moment. Even when he wasn't there Dean thought of him. And boy did he hate how much of a girl that made him sound like.

When they arrived at the shops they both agreed to grab a bite to eat (Well, Dean demanded it and Sam simply huffed but allowed Dean to drag hum towards a bakery). Inside the quaint shop was a sign advertising all kinds of favour snacks; Even pie! Dean was overjoyed at that.

"So..." Dean finally brought up the topic of 'feelings' after having to undo his belt buckle due to the copious amounts of pie Sam had bought him. It dawned on Dean a short while ago that Sam was trying to butter him up with pie and to be honest, Dean didn't care one bit. "What's the real reason you dragged us here?"

Sam looked around awkwardly. He shuffled in his chair slightly and tried to play innocent. "What do you mean? Can't a guy take his brother for a day out?"

"C'mon Sam. Pie? A day out? No complaints about me taking an hour in the shower, screaming at the top of my lungs as I-"

"Whoa, no Dean. Don't go there. I'm scarred for life. Okay. I brought you here because I'm... I'm worried about you man. I mean one day you are the straightest guy I know and the next? You're with Cas. Don't get me wrong, you two are really nice together but man, what happens when you go to a bar and a blonde winks at you, or a brunette with a big rack and low self esteem asks you for a drink? You're gonna end up hurting him Dean. This is serious stuff!" Sam finished. He looked over at Dean wearily, surprised when he saw him pinching the bridge of his nose with his head thrown back.

"Dammit Sam, you don't think I already know all this? I know that I could fuck this all up in a heartbeat. But y'know what Sam. It's right... It feels right. And that, that feeling that I'm not messing something up for the first time ever? Well that feels pretty damn good too. You have Gabe and as much as I originally hated him I know that you and him? You're awesome together. And that's how it is with Cas. He's... He's awesome Sammy." Dean thought carefully over ever word before he said it. Sam sighed but he knew that that was probably the most emotional Dean had been in a long while. So he smiled and bought Dean one more slice of pie. With anyone else it wouldn't be enough but Sam was well aware that Dean didn't do feelings. He never had. And for now... That was enough for Sam.


	12. Chapter 12 - Water Works

**C12**

**Listen, I know the last chapter was kind of borked up but this one I actually thought about. I was really busy last posting day, but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing uploaded so I posted a bit of crap. In fact tonight I am writing this instead of revising for a big test tomorrow, which is actually a really bad idea in hindsight.**

_**CastiellaWinchester94, **_**do I even need to thank you anymore? I think so. Thanks again!**

**Here you rude dudes go, you get more Crowley here. Hope you ENJOY!**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Ugh, coming'!" Hollered Gabriel as he rolled off the coach. He had been planning on spending just a night in to himself, enjoying for once the peace and quiet, but heaven forbid someone let him. He wiped a hand down his face and opened the door, stifling a yawn.

"What do you want!?" Gabriel growled at the sight of his Land Lord.

"Pleasure to see you too Gabriel." Crowley said sourly, looking over Gabriel's shoulder and into the cluttered apartment with distaste.

"I'll try again. What do you want?" Gabriel demanded again, more awake now.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here for a social visit. I'm here to inform you that your water will be going off later today until the same time tomorrow night." He sneered.

"Why the hell are you shutting of the water?!" Gabriel's anger was clear upon his face.

"Oh, no need to panic, gorgeous. No, the water is going off in _all _the apartments. You think just because you have a sexy moose you get special treatment?"

"Ugh, fine whatever. I'm sick of looking at your face." Gabriel declared as he shut the door in Crowley's face. He went back over to his couch and lay down again, yawning hugely before returning to sleep.

_3 days later_

This was getting serious.

For the third morning in a row Gabriel had woken up and entered the bathroom only to be sorely disappointed when it became clear there was no water available. Castiel had spent the night out last night (and if he was at Dean's watching movies on the coach, snuggling until they both fell asleep then that was no one's business but his own) meaning Gabriel was left to endure the hardships of life without water alone. Picking up his phone his quickly brought up his boyfriend's number and called it.

"Hello?" Sam sounded distracted with something. A small whirring noise quickly informed Gabriel that it was in fact the half-broken coffee machine. Probably had his hands full making coffee for himself, Dean and Cas.

"Samsquatch! Baby, water is off again. Can I come round for a shower? You can join me!" Gabriel tried to bargain.

"Sure thing. See you in a few." Sam answered through the receiver.

"Bye Bye lover." Gabriel closed the call. He quickly got dressed in the only clean pair of clothes he had left. He climbed in the elevator and pulled out his phone, half tempted to annoy Cas with texting random comments before settling with a few more minutes of candy crush.

One floor down a woman joined Gabriel in the elevator. Pamela, Gabriel thought her name was.

"Heya, Gabriel isn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Pamela is it?" He shook her hand.

"Call me Pam." Grinned Pam. She leant on the wall of the elevator.

"Pain with the water, isn't it?" Asked Gabriel conversationally.

"What's that hun?"

"The water. Y'know, it's been off for 3 and a half days now." He explained. Pamela's sculpted brows furrowed.

"Now just what're you babbling about now?" She accused.

"The water has been off for 3 and a half days. Think you would have noticed a thing like that." He mumbled quietly.

"I don't know where you have been living but my water has been fine since I moved in. I know for a fact that everyone's has, I go around sometimes. I do séances." She admitted proudly. Gabriel took in her appearance again. No crystal balls, no beads and bangles, no head-dress. Weird, she looked... normal. In fact, had Gabriel not been completely head over heels for Sam, she looked hot even.

"But... but... my water... my water has been... Crowley!" He suddenly pieced it together. "You know where that sonnova bitch is?" He demanded quickly. She laughed at his disjointed response.

"He's in the lobby."

"Damn him!" Gabriel cried as he began tapping his foot, waiting for the elevator.

"YOU!" He shouted when he spotted Crowley in the lobby once he reached the ground floor.

"Hello, boy." Crowley drawled at the sight of him. Already aware that Gabriel had worked out his little trick.

"3 and a half days you fucked me about? Dry?!" Gabriel's mind briefly informed him of how strange that sentence sounded, before focusing on the conversation again.

"Oh, my plan has been foiled. You big, bloody hero." Crowley grinned childishly. "No need to get vengeful. Just my little idea of a joke."

"You're my idea of a joke." Gabriel retorted. "I am going to have sex with my amazing moose boyfriend and I want my water returned by the time I get back, or there will be hell to pay. Ciao, you big bag of dicks." Gabriel called loudly as he strutted from the apartment complex, high-fiving Pamela on the way out.


	13. Chapter 13 - Bitching Baristas

**C13**

**Here's another Destiel chapter, because I love you guys. I'm kind of struggling with this guys, I'd kind of like an idea of where to take this story. I was briefly thinking of introducing Michael. What do you think? Would you like a little drama? Or do you want all sunshine and rainbows for the happy couples? You decide!**

_**MidnightWolf191 **_**thank you so much! Your review was really encouraging and helped this chapter to be written!**

**Without further ado, here is the thirteenth chapter: Bitching Baristas!**

"C'mon Dean. It was your idea to surprise Charlie!" Said Castiel in exasperation. Dean slumped down further on the bench. It had been Dean's plan to go to The Comic Hut and see Charlie after the park. But after sitting on the park bench and having Cas card warm fingers through his hair Dean had quickly felt relaxation flow over him. Now Cas was practically dragging Dean up from his place on the bench where Dean was insisting they stay for just 5 more minutes.

"Go to hell. I'm tired." Dean yawned, his eyes closing again.

"Then you can sleep when we get there. You can't stay on a park bench all night." Castiel looked to see if anyone was around before grabbing Dean's leg and giving it a hard yank, however Dean still hung to the bench for dear life.

"No. You suck!" Dean howled when Castiel gave another pull on his leg.

"Not yet I don't." Cas smirked. Dean raised his head

"Innuendoes? Are you feeling alright?" Dean smiled lazily.

"Ugh! Dean, just get up already! If you don't I'll call Gabriel! You'll wake up with either pink hair or no hair at all." Castiel warned. Gabriel always liked to remind him of how close he is if he ever needs help of any sort; especially if that involves an excuse to prank somebody.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Dean slurred as he rubbed his eyes and got up. After a moment of hesitation Dean wound his arm around Cas' waist. Cas leaned into Dean as they started walking towards Charlie's store. It was only lunch time, the air warm and still, so they made the decision to grab Charlie a coffee from the shop on the corner.

"Cappuccino please." Castiel asked politely without looking away from the menu on the wall when they reached the cashier of the coffee shop.

"Castiel? Castiel from The Comic Hut?" A bright voice asked. Castiel looked up.

"Oh, yes, erm. You... It's been too long?" Castiel asked hopefully. There was something dully familiar about her face, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Abigail. Y'know, from the comic store when you spilled the coffee." She gestured to herself.

"Oh yes! Abigail! I remember now." He smiled back at her.

"Hey, babe. Have you got a- Oh, you." Dean came up from behind Cas, looking through his wallet originally before looking up at Cas, his mind planning on asking for a dollar for a drink from the can dispenser in the corner before he caught sight of the girl.

"Dean. Don't be so rude." Cas scalded. Dean looked at his boyfriend guiltily for a minute before returning his sight to the female barista.

"Sorry. How is your work day going?" He asked sounding strained. Abigail sighed, checked over their shoulder for any other customers before bringing up the conversation that needed to be discussed.

"What's your deal, man? Do you just hate me for no reason, or did I kill you in a past life or something?" She asked fiercely. Dean's voice became even colder when he spoke.

"No, I just don't like the way you look at Cas." He explained icily. Cas tried to step forward but Dean pushed him back gently, giving him a look that tried to convey that this was between him and the bitch. Dean didn't even know why he was angry with her. She had flirted with Cas _once_. Dean and Cas hadn't even been seeing at the time. But still Dean didn't like her one bit.

"The way I look at him? Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but it's a free country. Your friend here happens to be drop-dead gorgeous and if it's against the law to appreciate that then I'm gonna need one hell of a lawyer." She said angrily, practically snarling.

"Yeah, well he doesn't want your attention!" Dean matched her ferocity. Castiel had had enough.

"Stop!" He raised his voice, causing the bickering pair to immediately turn to him, both wearing expressions not unlike a child's when caught doing something they shouldn't be doing by their parents. "One: Dean, although I appreciate the gesture I am perfectly capable of defending myself. And Abigail, there had been a misunderstanding. Dean is my boyfriend." He said plainly. Abigail took a step back.

"Yeah!" Dean chimed, but withdrew when Cas glared at him. Looking back to Abigail, for a moment he was afraid she was about to explode with homophobic comments, before she squared her shoulders and fixed her glare on Castiel.

"So? Doesn't give him the right to be an asshole, does it?" She shot. Dean's anger flared again.

"Well _sorry _if you didn't get the memo doll, but you hitting on my boyfriend kinda gives me the right to be a dick about it." He wrapped an arm around Cas' waist.

"No, you could'a just said he's taken or he's your boyfriend. I am sorry for pressing a bit, but jeez. Gimme something, you just barged in here and take my head off for flirting. I didn't mean anything by it. Y'know, Mambo no'5 and all that?" She explained with her hands on her hips. Cas' brow furrowed for a moment, completely thrown off by the reference before taking a step forward.

"I am sorry Abigail, sincerely. Dean is very... protective. But that's part of his charm I guess." Castiel admitted with a smile. Abigail froze for a moment before smiling sadly. She looked over Cas' shoulder at Dean.

"You got yourself a keeper here, mister. You better buy him the biggest diamond one day, or some other guy is gonna." She smiled at him, and his anger dissipated instantly.

"Sorry. I just..." He tried, but Abigail held up a hand.

"Forget about it. Just don't go hulk on every person that ever talks to your angel." She turned back to Cas. "Now can I take your order?" She asked sweetly, to which they all laughed.

Ten minutes later Castiel and Dean left the coffee shop, hand in hand. Turns out Abigail was actually a really cool person. She worked at the coffee shop but was studying to become a therapist one day. She lived not far from Charlie's with a friend. She played a lot of video games and spent the majority of her time on the internet, on something called a 'Tumblr' that both men were sure they had heard Charlie mention before. By the time they both left, they had Abigail's phone number, now just interested in being a friend to the couple. Both were dead set on introducing her to Charlie one day. Half way to The Comic Hut now Cas stopped Dean, grasping at his arm. Dean looked around wearily.

"What is it Cas?2 He asked, keeping an eye out around them.

"No, nothing like that. Just... thank you. Although today your protectiveness was somewhat uncalled for I still appreciate it. It makes something of change to have someone sticking up for me for once. Gabriel does defend me yes, but he's my brother, and has something of a moral obligation to. I'm just thankful for your help." Cas finished. Dean stared at him for a few seconds before capturing hi lips chastely.

"Anytime babe. You rock." He tried meekly. Cas chuckled.

"That's all I need." He assured Dean, taking his hand again and continuing to Charlie's.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ohana

**C14**

**So... drama. When I said I was gonna add drama I wasn't kidding. This is very dramatic. Very very very dramatic. Or at least I think it is. Point being shiz goes down in this chapter. We're are reaching a bit of turbulence here passengers, please fasten your seat belts. So from now on expect more characters to appear. Any suggestions? Drop a comment (not on my head or anything though) and I'll egt back to you as soon as I can. Little bit of kissy kissy in this chapter, but no one should get offended, I don't think. It only gets up to unzipped flys, so no worries I hope. **

**Thanks to, as always, CastiellaWinchester94 because you are awesome.**

**And thanks to MidnightWolf191! you are too very awesome.  
**

**(All of you are but *shrugs* nuanced.)**

**ENJOY!**

"More popcorn?" Asked Dean as he looked into the bowel, finding it empty aside from a few kernels. Cas nodded, not taking his eyes from the screen, which was playing Space Jam. Dean made his way to the kitchen and began rooting through the cupboards for the popcorn.

"Don't get me wrong babe, I'm thrilled you're watching movies. But when I said you needed movie culture, this wasn't really what I had in mind." Dean called from the kitchen, where he watched kernels pop in the microwave oven.

"This is a movie Dean." Castiel reminded him.

"Yeah, but I was thinking along the lines of Star Wars, or The Breakfast Club. A decent movie, not Looney Toons." Dean explained, leaning in the kitchen doorway now, throwing popcorn into his mouth and watching Cas watch the movie. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders and wore a fascinated expression as he watched Michael Jordan's arm stretch as he aimed for the hoop. Dean smiled; there was no denying it, Cas was adorable.

The phone rang out suddenly from the kitchen behind Dean.

"Get that, would you Dean?" Cas asked distractedly. Dean approached the phone cradle on the cluttered kitchen table.

"Hello?" Dean asked into the receiver.

"Who is this?!" A voice demanded harshly. Even though Dean had no idea who it belonged to, he could imagine a snobbish boy with an upturned nose talking from the other end.

"Dean." He decided not to give away too much information away about himself.

"Where is Castiel?" The voice accused. Dean decided for definite whoever was on the other end was a dick.

"That depends on who's asking." Dean disclosed cryptically. The disembodied voice was silent for a long time, making Dean think that maybe he had hung up before it sighed. Dean could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is his brother, Michael."

"Cas, phone." Dean said as he entered the living room, standing behind the couch that Cas currently occupied.

"Not now Dean." Cas waved him off, still staring intently at the screen.

"No, Cas. You need to take this." Dean commanded, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He wanted nothing more right now then to scream at Michael down the phone, rip into him for kicking Castiel out for what he was, Gabriel and Balthazar too. Although he hadn't even met Balthazar yet he had heard fond things from Cas, making up his mind that despite the cons Balthazar was overall an okay guy. But Dean couldn't just shout at Michael. He said he needed to talk to Cas.

"Dean, one minute!" Cas insisted, completely missing the hint of fury in his boyfriend's voice.

"Cas!" Dean raised his voice, taking place in front of the TV and switching it off.

"Dean! I was watching that!" Castiel finally snapped back to the real world.

"Cas, its Michael." Dean held out the phone with a sombre expression.

"What?!" Cas gasped.

"It's Michael and he says he needs to talk to you." Dean sighed, eyes probing Cas for panic, or anger or anything. But Cas wore an indifferent mask, despite his gasp. Dean knew this was Cas' default setting; he wore it whenever he felt emotion he was afraid of revealing. Cas took the phone.

"Michael." Cas said calmly.

"Who was that?!" Michael snapped. Dean opened his mouth to shout, but Cas held up a hand to silence him.

"_That_, Michael, was my boyfriend. What do you want?" Castiel's exterior remained relaxed although his voice shook with anger.

"I need to speak with you and Gabriel immediately!" Michael ignored as best he could his brother's last sinful words when they reached his ears.

"Why?" Cas would have sounded curious, if not for his fury bubbling just below the surface.

"Anael is dead, Castiel." Michael sounded sad, a surprise for him. Cas remained still, unchanged by the words and his mind raced. How could Anna be dead?! Poor, sweet Anna, with a loving husband and newborn baby (Castiel assumed their child had been born by now, although he was unsure). She couldn't be dead, it was impossible. She was too kind, too pure to be dead. Even when Castiel came out she tried to side with him a little, although she eventually did let Michael kick him out. For her wedding she invited Gabriel and Castiel to attend the ceremony. She had looked so beautiful in her flowing white gown, so happy to see her brothers there. She even gave them hugs, which was very rare as their family wasn't one for physical contact.

Dean didn't hear Michael's last words. Instead all he saw was Cas' face fall briefly, before he put up his walls again. Castiel cleared his throat.

"Dean." His voice sounded hoarse. "Is Gabriel at your apartment with Sam tonight?" Cas needed to double check.

"Yeah, they planned a quiet night in, just like us. What's going on baby?" Dean didn't want to sound like he was pleading, but couldn't keep the begging tone from his words.

"My sister is dead." His voice was matter-of-factly monotone. That's the only way Dean could describe how dead he sounded. "Could you go there now and tell him to come home. I need to speak with him. Don't come back afterwards. Enjoy some time with your brother." Castiel wasn't focusing on how harsh his words sounded; his mind was still racing to catch up with the news of his sister's death.

"Cas, are you sure?" Dean asked quietly, looking at the ground. Cas did the opposite, his eyes scanning the ceiling.

"Yes Dean. Leave." Cas demanded. Dean knew not to argue. He grabbed his keys and hesitating before giving Cas a smile, which wasn't returned. Closing the apartment's front door behind him he let out a sharp breath before pressing for ground level on the elevator control. Hopefully Cas would be alright without him.

"Focus Gabe." Sam told the shorted man playfully.

"No, you're much more interesting." Gabriel growled, nipping at Sam's earlobe.

"This is a classic!" Sam cried, pointing at the screen.

"Snakes On a Plane, Samsquatch, is _not_ a classic." Gabriel pulled back to look at his boyfriend's face.

"Sure it is!" Sam looked straight into Gabriel's golden eyes, taking care to lick his lips slowly after he'd made his statement. He knew how to win arguments with his boyfriend, and seduction was usually the most effective method. Gabriel practically melted at the sight.

"Dammit, Sammit." Muttered Gabriel muttered angrily as he looked away pointedly.

"What's up?" Sam asked quietly, slightly worried he'd somehow pissed off Gabriel.

"You! Licking your freaking lips. It should be banned." Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. When he pouted Sam couldn't help but compare Gabriel to an overgrown toddler.

"Aww, I'm sorry Gabe. Please forgive me. I'll do anything!" Sam said in mock horror. Gabriel grinned childishly.

"Anything?" He prompted wickedly.

"Anything." Sam repeated. He was about to push his case further when his words were cut off by Gabriel's mouth on his. Somehow, Gabriel managed to taste like candy 24/7, although with the amount of sugar the man consumed, it wasn't that much of a mystery why. Sam deepened the kiss, lips tingling as Gabriel swiped his tongue over them. Soon they were a tangle of limbs and an orchestra of moans and gasps. Eventually Gabriel leaned back, lying on the coach now. Sam leaned over him, grinning into the kiss when Gabriel grasped at his shirt, attempting to tug in off. Sam broke the kiss for a moment and Gabriel groaned in loss, before realising Sam was removing his large shirt. Soon Sam was over him again, this time bare-chested. Gabriel ran a hand down Sam's chest before wrapping around his waist. He tugged him closer; Sam's forearms now either side of Gabriel's head and the continued kissing passionately.

"Hey, Gabe! Sammy?" Dean entered the apartment suddenly. Neither men on the couch heard him, too caught up in their make-out session to notice.

"Sammy, you he- OH JESUS NO!" Dean walked into the living room to find the pair and pulled up his arms as quickly as humanly possible to shield his eyes. Sam had his hands quickly working to open Gabriel's fly when he heard his brother's anguished yelp and jumped of Gabe, almost tossing the couch backwards as he jumped. Gabriel looked around to see Dean and grinned.

"Oh, hey Dean-o. Wassup?" He asked nonchalantly, as if getting caught making out by his partner's brother was something he did all the time.

"No, not on my couch! Oh God. If you've fucking stained it Sam then I swear on Baby I'll-"

"Dean, no. No stains." Sam looked at his hands, blushing profusely.

"Yeah, we didn't get that far, thanks to a certain dick-wad interrupting us!" Gabriel interjected grumpily.

"Yeah, Dean, why are you here anyway?" Sam saw the opportunity for a change in conversation and quickly took it.

"I'm here for Gabriel." Dean looked sadly around his apartment, pointedly avoiding eye contact with either man.

"Sorry to break it to you Dean-ey boy, but I've kinda got the hots for your bro right now. We'll see when I'm done with him, 'kay?" Gabriel chuckled, obviously confused by Dean's words.

"No... It's Cas. He got a phone call... I-It's Michael." Dean didn't mean to stutter as badly as he did, but he was sure his mixed up words were a side effect of the pooling dread in his stomach. Gabriel gasped.

"Michael?! As in 'my brother' Michael?"

"That's the one." Dean muttered. Gabriel sighed and wandered over to the apartment window, looking out onto the near-empty streets below.

"What in God's holy name does that dick want with Cassie?" He pondered, mostly to himself. Dean gulped audibly before he answered the rhetorical question.

"Gabriel... Anna is dead." Dean revealed quietly. He felt like he was far too involved right now. This should be a family thing, between Cas and Gabriel and the others. Not him and Sam. But here he was; the messenger of mourning.

"What?!" Gabriel inhaled sharply, choking slightly on the surprise rush of air.

"She's dead. Michael called to tell you guys. That's all I know." Dean told him honestly. Gabriel wiped a hand down his face, scratching at his chin slightly as his prematurely old eyes perused the room. He remained like this for a few moments before he came to his senses.

"Anna is dead..." It wasn't a question, Dean knew. Suddenly Gabriel burst into action, grabbing his coat and rushing for the door.

"Gabriel?" Sam worried. He had been on the sidelines during this whole affair, and was sick of not knowing. Gabriel hadn't mentioned his family much but Sam knew that Anna was one of the few family members Gabriel and Castiel could actually stand.

"If Anna's dead, then I've gotta get to Castiel." Gabriel's eyes pleaded for Sam to understand. He did. Gabriel and Castiel were as close as Dean and him. And if anything ever happened to Dean he wouldn't let anything get in his way of helping him. He knew Dean felt the same, it was obvious from how stupidly protective he was. Gabriel and Castiel were like that too, a tightly knit unit, breaking their family's rules and leaning on each other when times got tough.

All that in mind Sam smiled at Gabriel. "Go." He gestured to the apartment door. Gabriel threw him a sad smile before launching himself out of the door, determined to get home and get Cas before anything happened to his baby brother.


	15. Chapter 15- Hold me & tell me I'm strong

**C15**

**Here you dudes go, chapter 15. A LOT of brotherly love this chapter, be warned. More drama next chapter, this was mostly just 1) filler and 2) to give you an insight into how the characters are feeling. Next chapter you're hopefully gonna meet the rest of the family, maybes. Oh and how are you guys liking my chapter names? I just come up with them while I upload them so if they are weird and random ignore it. Unless you have a chapter suggestion... because that would be great to hear. If you do suggest something and I don't use it then please don't be offended, just I have a rough idea of where to go with this and your idea is obvs too amazing for my crappy writing skills.**

**Thankyou **_**MidnightWolf191 **_** too, your review inspired drama for the next chapter, so rock on**

**And thanks to **_**fallenangel1115**_** for your review, it really meant a lot to me!**

**You all rock, so here is then next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

Gabriel unlocked the front door and rushed in. He closed it tightly behind him, shaking the already loose hinges. He wandered into his living room, finding all the lights out and the TV displaying static.

"Cas?" He called out uncertainly.

"In here." Came a muffled reply from somewhere down the hall way, towards the bedrooms. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. He threw his jacket off onto the couch as he approached Castiel's room. Castiel forbade him from coming into his room for anything short of a house fire, but Gabriel supposed the rule could be broken just this once if it meant he could offer some comfort to his brother.

The sight that met him just about broke his heart.

Cas was sat cross-legged in the centre of his bed sheets, leaning back onto the bed's headboard for support. In his hand was a large, leather bound book. Gabriel recognized it as a photo album. Cas was never a sentimental type, rather acting as though many feeling confused him, which of course couldn't be further from the truth. He fully understood human emotion, he had experienced it all. Pain, loss, sorrow, love, hate, guilt, jealousy, anger, joy. It was all as familiar to him as the back of his hand. But to show them? It's easier to just play dumb, act numb. But here? In front of the brother who had taken him in when everyone around him laughed and muttered sinful lies? He was safe. Gabriel had grown up with him, the one person he had to count on. He didn't see that before Gabriel left home. He hadn't realised how much he would miss a cheerful voice telling him anecdotes about some impossible prank or about how the new kid in school is cute but needs a haircut, or even when he tricked Cas in the most annoying ways possible.

And with just how much love he held for his brother evident in his azure eyes he threw Gabriel a sorrowful look, before returning his gaze to the memories held within that old album.

Gabriel recognized the album, because it had been one of his very few possessions his brother owned when he came in the middle of the night, looking for a warm bed for the night. Of course that night soon became a week, and then a month, and now he had been sharing the space for four years.

Gabriel wouldn't give up a day of those four years for the world.

"Cassie..." Gabriel's voice sounded broken, but comforted Cas more than anything. Castiel felt the bed dip as Gabriel sat beside him. They lay side by side, perched up on their elbows as Cas flicked through some of the worn pages of the album again.

"Hey, I remember that! It was in Vancouver, remember? And I pushed Uriel in the lake?" Gabriel smiled at one image in particular. It showed a family of eight teenagers and holding up mugs of hot chocolate for the camera to see. Cas looked so much younger there, dressing in thick sweaters and sporting a pink nose from the cold. And Gabriel would never admit to just how chubby he looked besides his scrawny brother. Nowadays they were almost the same size, except in height where Castiel was taller. But back then Cas was a lanky little thing that most assumed to be around eight, even up until his 15th birthday.

"I remember. He got so angry at you, threatened to smite you." Castiel smiled at the picture too. A few more pages in and a beautiful woman with long red curls and wide blue eyes smiled at the camera, a grinning man holding her close. All of Anna's wedding photographs were expertly taken, but this one was perfect. Here they weren't two people from wealthy backgrounds tying the knot. It was just a couple in love on their special day. It was... oddly human to see Anna like that. She had always acted far above it... noble even. She did care but could keep her distance, but here she was just a girl on her dream day.

And that was when Castiel couldn't help it anymore and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Followed by another, and then another. Soon he was silently sobbing. Gabriel seemed to struggle internally for a moment before reaching out to him and pulling his brother into a tight hug. Cas clung onto him for dear life, crying into the crook of his neck loudly.

And then a memory flashed before Gabriel's eyes. Years ago, too many to be sure, a beautiful woman sung to her crying baby. That song soothed him somehow... worth a shot, right?

Gabriel coughed gruffly before beginning. "_I have heard there was a secret chord._" He sung quietly. It was well known fact that Gabriel had a terrible singing voice, but now with his voice little more than a whisper it made Cas think of home, think of Mom, think of being kicked out for being who he was.

Castiel sobbed harder.

Gabriel sung louder. _"That David played and it pleased the Lord but you don't really care for music, do ya'?" _He sang quietly. There would be no mocking Castiel for needing a hug later, no silly jokes about him needing company. There would be no anecdotes for the Winchesters, about how Cas cried for hours into Gabriel's neck.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Charlie." Muttered Sam into his mobile phone. He knew Dean would hate him for calling her, but there was no point in moping about, waiting for their boyfriend's to return.

"Hey Sam. How're you d- NO! Han Solo you get back here this instant!" Her suddenly irate voice caused Sam to hold the phone a few inches from his ear for a moment of recovery.

"Er, Charlie?" He asked, the other line being seemingly dead. A rustling was heard and then Charlie's voice sounded again.

"Sorry about that BTW. Oh and FYI, Dean just text me saying not to come over for movie night tomorrow. WTF, man?" She asked. Sam cringed at her language.

"Charlie, have you been texting again? Or was it that thing... Tumblr or something? Where are you even?" He questioned lazily.

"Bitch, I might be."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" He complained angrily. Charlie knew this was the best way to get to Sam, she was something of an expert on it in fact.

"Hash tag Swag for the win!" She cheered into the receiver. Sam huffed before the line went dead. Charlie grinned, mission accomplished. Proud of her success she text Dean.

_**All clear captn. I aint gonna gt in te way of ur brotherly wuv! :D**_

Dean relaxed when he saw the text. He loved Charlie like a sister, but to have her down here while Cas was at home coping with grief made Dean feel off. It wasn't fair to have a good time while Cas was feeling so awful Dean figured. So Dean lay back and waited patiently. He needed Cas to call him, or text him, or send a freaking messenger pigeon to him or something, anything. He waited until early in the morning for a reply. But Cas never did. Sleep claimed Dean quickly once he'd given up hope of Cas talking to him. Neither brothers slept in their own beds that night, Sam on the couch and Dean at the table. It was uncomfortable, but hey, so is losing a sister.

Neither the Novaks, nor the Winchesters slept well that night, but all dreamt.

Dean dreamt of a concert, loud music playing obnoxiously and Cas dancing drunkenly beside him, the motel room only a drive in baby away for when Cas began to kiss him hungrily.

Sam dreamt of becoming the big shot successful lawyer he had always wanted to be, and of going to a fancy restaurant with Gabriel one night and offering him a ring and the rest of his life. Of course, Gabriel said yes.

Gabriel dreamt of being a powerful angel, protecting his brother and Sam from all the harm in the universe. Weird, he knew, but dreams can't be controlled.

And Castiel dreamt of bringing Dean to meet Anna, and her giggling and pulling him into a hug, asking how in the world her dorky brother got a guy like him. Castiel asked himself the same question.


	16. Chapter 16 - Speak of the Devil

**C16**

**Not really happy with this chapter, but I'm super tired and need sleep! Sorry dudes. Better next time, promise!**

_**MidnightWolf191, **_**thank you for your review! You R-O-C-K!**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

Castiel was sat ram-rod straight with his hands set on his lap on the couch. He was wearing a suit; which wasn't helping him feel any more comfortable. Gabriel was, of course, the complete opposite. He was currently sat on the kitchen counter wearing pyjamas with cats on and trying to reach into the bottom of a Pringles can for the last few crisps. He let out an annoyed yelp when some crumbs fell on the floor that Castiel had _just_ swept.

"What time's it? Didn't Mikey say he was getting here at, like, twelve? And isn't Luci coming too?" Gabriel asked when he had given up on his quest for snacks and approached the fridge, looking for some easily obtainable munchies.

"Yes but you know Michael; he insists on arriving an hour early to keep us on our toes." Castiel sighed.

"Still don't know why he's bothering to come. It's not like he loved Anna." Gabriel said spitefully.

"Gabriel!" Cas shouted, shocked. "I agree Michael may not have always acted in the most affectionate way but Anna was his sister too. We're family."

"Correction: We're relatives. He isn't any family of mine. Never has been. Never will be." Gabriel declared harshly as he looked out the window onto the street below. "Neither is Luci. I'm sure given the opportunity he'd stab me through the heart in an instant. You'd avenge me, wouldn't you Cassie?" Gabriel chuckled without humour.

"Gabriel, stop this. They are trying to make peace with us. Give them a chance." As soon as Castiel said the words, he knew it was a mistake.

"A chance?! What, like they game you a chance when you came out? Like they gave me a chance when I said I was sorry but that life wasn't for me? Give them a chance like they gave Bathly? He made a mistake, I get that. But then they kicked him out on his ass without looking back. You were sixteen! And Michael called you an abomination, a mistake! You tell me where the justice is in that! Tell me where the peace is Cas! And Lucifer! He hated all of us, he still does! He's my brother, and I love him. But he is a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel finished. It was uncommon for Gabriel to show any serious anger, but when he did, all hell rained down around. He took a deep breath and turned to the window again, narrowing his eyes when he saw something.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." He grumbled. Castiel stood and straightened his suit. Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Castiel opened it quickly. There stood two of his brothers; Michael and Lucifer.

"Castiel." Michael breathed. He stuck a hand out and allowed Castiel to shake it. Lucifer's face showed an expression of disgust as he pushed past Michael into the apartment.

"You _live_ here?" He said distastefully.

"Hello, hell spawn. I trust you've been hell- erm, well." Gabriel watched Lucifer carefully. Lucifer stuck out his tongue at his brother. Gabriel would never understand how father allowed him to have his tongue split when Gabriel wasn't allowed to like guys.

"Gabriel! Watch your tongue!" Michael enforced. Gabriel laughed heartily.

"Fuck you Mike. Don't talk to me." Gabriel's lip curled in disgust as he left for his room. Castiel felt his stomach drop; he would have liked his brother for support.

Michael sat down on the couch, joined by Lucifer almost immediately.

"So... Castiel. You... have been seeing someone?" Michael asked awkwardly after several minutes of silence. Castiel gulped.

"I... Yes, Michael. We have been seeing each other for around a month now." He disclosed. Lucifer snickered.

"And this person... Male?" Michael looked like he was trying hard to keep the hatred from his eyes as he said the last word, and Castiel appreciated the small gesture.

"Yes Michael. Dean is a man. He's very nice." Castiel let a small smile shine through.

"Castiel and Dean sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lucifer mocked. Castiel bit back an insult.

"Lucifer! Do stop, you're pathetic." Michael smiled, actually _smiled. _Castiel watched in surprise as Lucifer brought up his hand for a high-five, which was returned by Michael. _What has changed?_ He questioned. Last time he had seen the pair they had been nowhere near as close. But now? Castiel would never tell, but they reminded him of Dean and Sam a little. That thought made a little bile rise in the back of his throat.

It was going to be a long night with Michael and Lucifer here.


	17. Chapter 17 - Interrogations

**C17**

**Probably should mention that in this fic Michael isn't wearing Adam, he's wearing young John Winchester. I am really not happy about this chapter at all. It just doesn't seem to flow at all. Ugh, I felt too guilty to leave you guys without anything so I churned out this piece 'o' crap. Oh and fun fact; this chap is exactly 999 words, so woo (Actual text, not these notes). Focus on the positives, eh? I have something big planned (NO SPOLIERS ABBI!) but I don't know how to integrate it into the story, but I'm trying, honest!**

**Thank to **_**TheBrokenAngelRose **_**for the review. *Bucket of thank inbound***

**And thanks to **_**MidnightWolf191 **_**also, you rock!**

**ENJOY! (You probably won't but I can't do much about that... Unless... *ponders about where to find cat bone and nearest crossroad*).**

Sam was starting to worry about his dress sense. Should he have gone for something casual? Something fancy perhaps? Was his usual dark jeans and Stanford Hoodie enough? All these thoughts ran through his mind as he approached the front door. He didn't intend on becoming friends with either Michael or Lucifer, or even talking to them if he didn't have to. But it never hurt to have them not hate your guts on sight. Sam padded up to the Novak's front door and was just about to knock when it was pulled open by a wheezing Crowley.

"Crowley?!" Sam asked, his brow knitting together in confusion.

"Moose." Crowley greeted sourly. He was sporting a blooded nose, pinching the bridge and holding his head high, hoping to stem the blood flow.

"What happened to you?" Asked Sam.

"Lucifer Novak happened." Crowley didn't even flirt with Sam before he walked away, pulling a hankie from his breast pocket on the way. Sam turned back to the door, debating on whether to come back later when Lucifer was in better spirits. He gave up and just knocked on the door. It was thrust open by an angry man, looking frankly murderous as he stared at Sam's chest, expecting someone much shorter to be in his place. He looked up and poked Sam in the chest roughly. Sam recoiled; even through the T-shirt Sam could feel the man's touch was ice cold.

"Who are you?" He asked. Despite how angry he looked his voice held humour.

"I'm, erm, Sam. Gabriel's... friend." He ventured to put a hand forward to be shook. Lucifer looked at it as if it personally offended him.

"Gabriel!" He called back into the apartment. "You're _boyfriend_ is here!" He sneered as he said the word, as if it tasted sour on his tongue. Fortunately just a moment later Gabriel appeared beaming behind Lucifer's shoulder. Unfortunately he was only in boxers and a thread-bare shirt.

"Samsquatch! Just gotta get dressed then we can head out. Make yourself at home." He threw Sam a reassuring smile as Lucifer eyed Sam wearily. A moment later a man with dark hair and a cold stare exited the hallway.

"You must be Samuel." He extended a hand to Sam, who shook it firmly, trying to win back some of the confidence he lost when confronted with Lucifer.

"Sam, please. You're Michael?" He asked. He knew full well that this was Michael but felt it would be polite to make sure.

"Yes. You are Gabriel's... Partner?" Sam had to hand it to the guy; he was trying to be civil at least.

"Yes I am. Gabriel has mentioned you before. All good things of course." They had moved over and were now sitting on the coach, as far apart as the patio would allow.

"Yeah well Gabriel always was a liar." Lucifer said as he plonked down in between the pair, beer in hand.

"I believe you have a brother Sam?" Michael tried to keep up conversation, which was rapidly fading.

"Oh, yeah. Dean is my brother. I think you two already spoke on the phone." Sam attempted to retain eye contact with Michael, but it was hard with Lucifer writhing in the middle, trying to reach for the TV remote which had fallen between the coach cushions.

"And your parents?" Michael enquired. Sam sighed. Growing up this had always been the hardest thing to explain. People asking where his parents were and him closing his eyes for a moment before admitting their unfortunate demises. And then people would look at him with pity in their eyes, speaking apologies and intrusive questions.

"Dead." He said simply, silently begging Michael not to ask anymore. He hadn't known his parents as well as Dean had, but in some ways that made it hurt more. He was the one that could smile and say he didn't even remember them, when Dean would tell him stories of their kindness and sweet smiles. Sam would never hear his mother's voice, whilst Dean said he could still hear it clear as day as she told him to eat up before dinner gets cold. Sam could remember his father, who died when Sam was fourteen, but his mother would forever remain a mystery to him. He and his father had their differences but they did love each other, held close by Dean who fought tooth and nail to keep both of them in his life. Sam would forever wonder what Dean thought of when he heard the word 'Dad'. Would he think of his father's cheesy grin or alcohol dependency? His cologne or hatred? His jokes or his aching need to find Mary at the bottom of a whiskey bottle?

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Michael said in a tone that implied he wasn't sorry at all. At least it wasn't pity. "What do you do for a living?" Sam felt like he was being interrogated.

"I am currently studying to become a Lawyer." He told Michael. Lucifer bit back a laugh.

"And your brother?" Michael pried. Sam was really starting to feel uncomfortable with all these questions.

"He works at 'Bobby Singer's auto garage' as a mechanic. He's great at it." He revealed. Michael scratched his smooth chin in thought.

"And he is Castiel's... partner?" He questioned. Sam thought he saw a malicious glow in the man's eyes.

"Yes." Sam immediately regretted telling Michael all of this.

"Party's arrived!" Gabriel hollered as he ran into the room, tripping on his shoe laces on the way and falling flat on his face heavily.

"Gabriel you imbecile." Lucifer said without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Shut it Beelz." Gabriel grumbled as Sam rushed to help him up. On his feet again he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter.

"Michael: No bible meetings. Lucifer: No orgies while I'm gone." They both grumbled an offended response. Sam smirked. Gabriel knew how to keep his brothers in line at the very least.


	18. Chapter 18 - If you only knew

**C18**

**Here you go guys! Love you all so much (you won't love me soon) whosaidthat?**

**Thanks **_**MidnightWolf191**___**and **_**TheBrokenAngelRose **_**for the reviews. You guys give me such feels**

**ENJOY! (or at least try to)**

"Bobby, slow down. What are you saying?" Dean asked into the receiver. Bobby was speaking quickly, trying to say all he could at once, despite Dean's protests.

"What I'm saying boy is that we're goin' outta business." Bobby admitted slowly. Dean's mind was unable to handle this.

"W-what do you mean?" Dean mentally damned his stutter to hell.

"I mean a guy came round in a suit with a clipboard an' closed us down!" Bobby huffed angrily.

"But Bobby... You're house!" Dean argued. Some of the times working at the garage were the best days of his life, but for Bobby? The garage_ was_ his life. His house sat as a backdrop to the garage, where he lived with Ellen and Jo. Jo took her first steps there.

"You don't think I already know, boy? They're taking the house too." Bobby said sullenly.

"Where'll you go?" Bobby had been a father to Dean when John couldn't be. And now his father figure was having his whole world torn down.

"Ellen's got a cousin up in Atlanta. We're packing now."

"Now?! Wait, when did you know about all this?" Dean accused.

"Yesterday. We can stay at the house for 30 days but... Me and El would rather not stick around." Bobby told Dean.

"And Jo?! How is she gonna react when she finds out that you're moving her to Atlanta?" Dean demanded. Dean didn't need an answer; ask anyone, Jo was gonna freak.

"Jo's a big girl... She can make her own decisions." No... No, Bobby did not just suggest that! Sure, Bobby would survive without seeing her every day, barely granted but he would make it. But Ellen? After the death of her first husband Bill, Ellen hadn't let Jo out of her sight. She had to know where Jo was at all times, it was law.

"She won't leave you." Dean declared.

"She's a young... Woman. Course she'll leave her old man."

"Okay, let me rephrase that; She won't leave Ellen." Dean huffed angrily. Bobby was just being dramatic now, surely he was exaggerating. Unfortunately Dean knew Bobby better than that. Bobby would always play things down, keep quiet rather than make a deal from them. Knowing Bobby the situation was probably a whole lot worse than he was letting on.

"Doesn't make a difference, Mr Clipboard looked busy, so we're just gonna go. Jo is staying with a friend... erm, Charlie I think? She'll be fine until we get a place." Bobby had always been a calm and collected person, but Dean could tell he was really struggling. Dean sighed. Bobby didn't deserve this.

"Wait, who was this Mr Clipboard? I'll see if I can-"

"Boy, we're out for the count here, don' mean you gotta be too! Just relax, we'll call and I think Atlanta has free wiffy."

"Wi-Fi." Dean corrected.

"Shut up, Idjit." Bobby was just about to hang up when a gasp came from Dean's end of the line.

"Bobby! What did Mr Clipboard look like?" Dean pressed urgently.

"Boy, I don't know! Let's see, slick black hair, grey eyes, real formal looking..." Bobby trailed off, remembering the cold stare the young man had scrutinized him with.

"Gotta go Bobby!" And Dean hung up, just like that. Bobby scratched his head through his cap. What was that boy up to now?

/

Castiel had been straightening furniture when the front door burst open. Dean ran in, searching around the room with murder in his eyes.

"Dean!" Cas voiced, surprised. Dean jumped as if he hadn't seen him at first.

"Where's Michael?" He demanded. Cas was confused by the harshness of his words.

"At the airport, picking up Uriel. Why?" He approached Dean, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dean leaned into the touch unconsciously but his furious expression didn't clear.

"Sonnova!" Dean shouted, kicking the counter-top brutally, almost sending a fruit bowel (filled with candy, curtsey of Gabriel) off and onto the floor.

"Dean! What is wrong?" Cas pleaded. Dean could never scare Cas, but did quite often worry him to the point where Cas was sure he would shatter with pure concern.

"That son of a bitch just kicked Bobby out of his own God damned house!" Dean growled, fists forming at his sides.

"What? No, that's-"

"God's honest truth." Dean spat. "Bobby, Ellen, even Jo! All out thanks to your dickbag brother!" Dean ground out. Cas' brow furrowed.

"That doesn't make any sense Dean. Why would my brother kick Bobby from his own home?" Cas shook his head. Despite how unlikely it was Cas couldn't help the sickening feeling in his stomach. Suddenly he slapped a hand to the side of his head.

"Cas?" Dean asked worriedly, for a moment all anger forgotten.

"Michael... I told him about us! Sam told him where you work... I-I'm sorry Dean." As much as Castiel hated to say it he knew it made sense.

"W-what?" Dean looked thoroughly confused.

"Michael tried to get at you by ruining your income. He mustn't have known Bobby was your friend." Cas hated himself for not seeing what Michael was getting at.

"Why?! Why did you tell him that?!" Dean cursed. "Why tell him I was your boyfriend? Why tell anyone that?!" As soon as the last words were out of his mouth he regretted them with all his heart.

"Because I, Dean, am not afraid to be who I am!" Cas shouted. He hated the stinging slowly building in his eyes, threatening to blur his vision.

"I am not _afraid_!" Dean retorted harshly. He had been told, ever since he was a child not to be afraid by his father. Enforced from the start that to be scared of anything was weakness, a failure.

"You are, Dean... But that's okay." Cas' voice was soft now, gently and reassuring.

"It's not! I'm not afraid of anything! Never will be, never have been. So just stop okay! Leave me alone." Dean didn't want to push Cas away. He wanted to pull him close, never let go. Hug him until the pain stopped, until it all stopped. But that's just Dean's curse isn't it? _I let down the people I love_. And Dean did love Cas. He didn't know when it happened. He didn't know why it happened. But he'd been freefalling since he met Cas. But the thing about falling? The pavement _hurts_.

"So what Dean? You want this to end?!" Cas thundered. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks. He had expected this really... He knew that this would end.

_Like a monkey flying too close to the sun, it was too hot to live._ Huh, Cas was always terrible at similes.

"I-I... I don't know, dammit!" Dean couldn't even process the words before they tumbled from his traitorous lips.

"Then leave..." Cas' voice was soft again, turned away as Cas finally let tears fall.

"Cas..." Dean bit his lip to stop it from quivering.

"LEAVE!" Cas' voice broke with a sob. What was happening to his world? How could everything fall in less than a second?

Dean looked around helplessly, as if the answer to all his troubles was written through the walls of the orderly apartment. He turned around and walked to the door before pausing with his hand on the doorframe, bracing himself. He steeled himself to not turn and look back at all he was leaving behind.

_Deep breaths._

_Keep it quiet, don't be weak._

_You love him, you stupid dick!_

_Deep breaths._

_He's made you weak Dean!_

_Go get him!_

_Deep breaths._

_He is weakness._

_He is HURTING!_

That last thought almost made Dean turn and hold Cas close to his heart for all he was worth. But then another voice made an appearance...

_Don't turn around Dean! _His father's voice, filled with drunken rage, played in his mind. _Leave him! You only end up hurting everyone anyway! Like your mother! _His father's words cut deep. That dull ache for his Mom was suddenly at the forefront of his mind again. With her sweet smile dancing in his vision he shut Cas' door forcibly and made his way to the elevator.

If this was the right thing... then why did it hurt so damn much?

**P.S Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't hate me...**


	19. Chapter 19 - The solution to my troubles

**C19**

**Ugh, this was so hard to write. That's why it took so damn long. I'm looking for ideas for future chapters, so any ides would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks to **_**Dhampirs-Do-It-Well**___**for the review, you're awesome!**

_**MidnightWolf191**_**, I am so sorry for any emotional turmoil I put you through.**

_**CastiellaWinchester94**__**, Drama is my middle name!**_

_**My sincerest apology **__**TheBrokenAngelRose**__**, but if you haven't worked out that I'm an evil bitch by now then I feel sorry for you.**_

_**And **__**Perdition Raiser**__**, I gotta tell you that you rock.**_

_**ENJOY! (probably not but beggers/choosers and blah blah blah)...**_

"Legolas..." Charlie drew out his name slowly, as if explaining it to a child. Jo still remained seated and ran an exasperated hand through her long blonde hair.

"Which one is that again?" She questioned. Charlie threw her hand against her face with an audible clap.

"Legolas Greenleaf... long white hair. Elf. Tall. Oh c'mon! We watched this last night! All you have to do is name the actor that plays him... Oh, you're killing me here Jo!" Charlie cried. Last night Charlie inflicted The Lord of the Rings upon Jo, who had hated just about everything to do with it. She had lost serious brownie points from Charlie for that one.

"He hot?" Jo wracked her brains for a name to go with the face she could now recall from Charlie's description. Charlie shot her a disbelieving glare.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." She extended her hand in a fake greeting. "I'm a lesbian. Nice to meet you." Jo leaned back in her seat behind the counter.

"Flower... something about a flower?" She strained.

"YES! Yes Jo, that's good, you're doing great! C'mon now." Charlie urged. To help she inched closer to the cardboard cut-out of Orlando Bloom in the store's corner. It had originally sat in her apartment until Han-Solo's scratching of Legolas' feet became too much. Now is sat in The Comic Hut with her Loki cut-out to call a friend.

"Orlando something... Orlando Rose? Sunflower? Orlando Daisy?" Jo knew full well Orlando Bloom's full name but couldn't help winding up Charlie just a little more.

"No, no, no, no, it's all wrong!" Charlie grabbed onto a shelf for support.

"Orlando Bloomsbury?" Jo tried with a fake epiphany.

"Oh, so close. Oh Lord, I'm dying here!" Charlie begged. She fell to her knees and dropped on the ground with an anguished cry.

"Oh stop being overly dramatic. Orlando Bloom, now pick your ass up off the floor!" Jo laughed, looking around to see if anyone saw the red-head's display. Luckily the store was near deserted.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Charlie assured as she dragged herself up from the floor. Just then the door opened with the ring of a bell. The stink of liquor hit their noses before they even turned.

"Dean?" Asked Jo, her voice riddled with concern. He looked terrible; his jacket was in need of correcting and he looked exhausted.

"Jo? You're here! Good, missed ya." He slurred.

"Dean, what happened?" Charlie rushed to Dean's side, throwing her arms around his mid-section. He pushed her off.

"I foun' a bar an 'ad a drink."

"What the hell did you drink? You're tolerant to just about everything on God's green earth!" Jo exclaimed. Through years of drinking Dean barely got drunk ever, not like this.

"Dunno, but it was *hic* nice." Dean very nearly collapsed as he stumbled over to the desk.

"Why did you do this?" Charlie begged. She knew just how stupid people could be when they're drunk; her tattoo was proof of that.

"Cas... I w-was so stupid. So damn stupid." Dean choked out. Jo and Charlie shared a glance. This was bad.

"What happened, Dean? What happened with Cas?" Jo insisted. Dean leaned back against the wall before his legs gave up and he fell sitting against the wall.

"Michael, he'd seen Bobby to *hic* take 'is house coz Cas wants to stick with me."

"What?!" Charlie and Jo gasped simultaneously.

"An' I shout at Cas an' he just stands there like a freaking Angel of the *hic* Lord." Dean explained weakly.

"And where is Cas now, Dean?" Charlie pressed. Dean banged his head back against the wall roughly.

"His place." Dean admitted. Both girls were surprised to earn a straight answer from him.

"Okay, I'll go call Gabe, he'll help Cas out."Charlie grabbed her phone and raised it to her ear after a number was dialled. Jo grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him up.

"I'll take Dean home." Voiced Jo. Charlie nodded absent-mindedly. Once outside the store Jo sighed.

"Oh Dean, what's going on? First Mom and Dad, now you and Cas. Why's the world going to hell all of a sudden?" She questioned.

Dean didn't have an answer.


End file.
